Let Me Blow Ya Mind
by Rockin' Raven
Summary: Innocent high schooler Sakura falls in love with a gangster named Eriol. Her father finds out. So, she decides that she'll run away and live with Eriol. he's supposed to pick her up, but instead he has his right hand man Li get her...
1. Runaway

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Earlier that night

"I can't believe it!" Sakura cried. Fujitaka Kinomoto sighed, closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you associating with him. He's a gangster!" He replied. Sakura bit her lip.

"But I _love _him Daddy!"

"I really am sorry…"

Present

So she had to dump Eriol because of his class. How could Daddy do this to her? 

He had been fine with everything earlier in ninth grade, when she had first met Eriol Hiragizawa. He had taken her home after her boyfriend had gone home with some brunette. She had been standing in the alleyway, in the rain, miserably rooting through her purse for her cellphone. She was sobbing, and scared, in her little schoolgirl outfit. 

Maybe his mind had been in the gutter, but upon actually meeting her he had fallen in love. He took her home, but later showed up outside of her school, after cheerleading practice was over. He grabbed her as she was heading back to her locker. Then he pushed her against the wall. Told her he had fallen in love with her when he was taking her home, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. She tried to escape, but he was far too strong. He was a nervous wreck. He was _ashamed _about falling in love with a schoolgirl!

After that, he left her alone for a month. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and how… mysterious he was. Then, suddenly she found herself in the same alleyway that he had found her in.

She went there everyday, skipping cheerleader practice. Everyday, she stood under that same black fire escape, waiting.

He showed up on the seventh day. She confessed that he had left her thinking about him everyday, and how mysterious he was. This time he was calm, easygoing, and he once again pinned her against the wall. He kissed her, and walked her as far as the park.

Then they were going out in secret. Sakura didn't quite understand why she was so scared of telling her father, but after seeing her at a restaurant with Eriol, he found out. She didn't get in trouble, but Fujitaka asked a million questions about Eriol. Then, after Eriol was in jail for a month, he figured it out.

This was the night that he had figured it out.

And now, she was packing her clothing so that she could become a girlfriend of a gangster. She loved Eriol, and she didn't plan on giving him up because of what her father said.

She shoved a tight black tee shirt into her now empty backpack. She was sixteen. She could drop out of school. 

Eriol had sure changed her. But she was glad. She was damn fed up with this kind of life! She added in a pair of black boots. Did girlfriends of gangsters wear that? They did in the movies, but then again, in the movies, gangsters were cruel, and Eriol was anything but cruel.

She went with the benefit of the doubt, and took the boots. Then, she reviewed her new wardrobe.

A black tee shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of silk black underwear, and a tight black leather skirt, a light blue long sleeved tee, and of course all of her usual undergarments. 

She was pleased. She took the black eyeliner that she hardly ever wore, and red lipstick. She changed into her black boots, a red tank top, her black leather skirt, and her black leather jacket. She added her makeup. She was ready.

She 'borrowed some cash from her brother, who was hardly ever home, and sneaked out of her window. She ran through the dark suburban streets, to the park, where she pulled out her new cellphone, and dialed Eriol's number. He was out of jail. He would pick up.

She leaned on the tree behind her, listening to the ringing tone. 

"Hello?"

"Eriol-kun, can I crash at your place? It's Sakura." She tried to sound as much like a gangster's girlfriend as she could without using any language.

"Sure. I'll pick you up. How many nights are you planning on crashing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just want to know."

"Okayy… um, well, if its not too much trouble, can I like, move in?"

"…"

"It's either I move in, or I dump you. My stupid dad wouldn't let me 'associate' with you, after finding out you were in jail."

"Oh, I see. Sure! F*** him!" He replied. Sakura giggled. 

"Okay, I'm at the park, two blocks east of the theater."

"I'll be there."

***

Sakura clicked her cell shut. Exhaling, she looked around. Now that she looked, she could see two people making out under a tree a couple of yards away. She rolled her eyes. She stood up, picked up her bag, hiked up her skirt a bit, and sashayed over to the meeting point. She stood by a lamppost, hoping that he would be able to see her. Finally, a motorcycle pulled up. It was missing the license plate, and the person didn't look like Eriol. She took a step towards the motorcycle, and pulled back fast as the rider pulled off their helmet.

She gasped. It was a handsome guy, probably around her age with unruly chestnut hair. He'd be even hotter if he didn't look so suspicious. 

"You Sakura?" He asked, his voice smooth. She nodded. He jerked his head. She stood there, not sure what he meant. "Well?! Get on the f***ing bike!" She nodded, jumping onto the back. She could feel her skirt riding up as she straddled the bike. He tossed her a helmet over his shoulder. She took it, and fastened the strap under her chin. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his own helmet on, and started the motorcycle.

And they were off. Sakura tightened her hold on his waist-or rather, his ribs- and closed her eyes. The wind snagged at her hair. She tensed up her legs so as to hold her own on the bike better.

"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled, as they slowed to a stop in an unfamiliar alleyway. He jumped off. 

"I'm Syaoran Li, best friend, and most trusted assistant of your man Eriol." He folded his arms across his chest. She nodded, getting off and pulling her skirt down a bit. "You shouldn't straddle bikes in those." He added, his gaze on her leather skirt. She blushed, more at his gaze than his words. She straightened.

"Is this… your 'hangout' or something?" She asked, looking at the door he was standing by. A smoky yellow glow came from the small glass window. He rolled his eyes.

"That's the bar, Harukiya. Eriol can't see you now, so you're gonna crash with me for a while." He replied, grabbing her by the wrist. Suddenly it hit her. Just because Syaoran Li was hot didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt her. She swallowed, pulling back.

"No! I talked to Eriol on my phone!" She insisted. Syaoran Li glared.

"Listen bitch, I'm not too delighted about this setup either. But we gotta live with it. Eriol's boss, whatever he says goes." He hissed, grabbing her just above the elbow on both arms. He kicked the door open, and dragged her in. He pulled her around a corner, and up the stairs, quickly waving to a few. They reached a door at the end of the hall with the paint peeling off. He shoved her in, and went in after her.

She collapsed on the bed. Its mattress was sagging. She pulled off her jacket. Li stood there, looking down at her with that same stupid glare. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"You aren't a prostitute, are you?" He asked. By the tone of his voice, he must have thought that of her before. She shook her head. His expression softened, and he sat down next to her.

"Then why are you with Eriol?" He inquired, examining her face. She swallowed.

"I'll give you all the info you need to know. I'm sixteen, I was a cheerleader until I met Eriol, when we started meeting. He took me home after my boyfriend left me. Then he showed up and cornered me after cheerleader practice. I'm now a high school drop out because my father didn't want me to associate with Eriol, so I decided to run away-" 

They heard footsteps tapping along the floor, coming towards them. Li mouthed an apology, then pounced on top of her and kissed her. She fought a scream, and glanced at the door. Some hood and a chick popped in, then upon seeing their position, instantly left and slammed the door shut.

As soon as they shut the door, Li jumped off. Sakura gasped.

"That was an interesting maneuver." She remarked as he pulled off his leather jacket and reached into the closet. He shrugged, pulled out a blanket, and threw it on the floor. He flicked off the lights.

"C'mon, let's sleep." He said. She nodded in agreement, and slipped under the torn sheets, not bothering to slip off her boots. She was far too tired.

That morning she woke up while it was still dark. Li was lying on top of the blanket, shirtless, with a black haired girl with pigtails on top of him. She looked away, feeling her stomach churn. She glanced at the two again when the girl moaned and sat up. She was wearing baggy black calf-length pants and a tight white undershirt, with one of the straps slipping off her shoulder. She yawned, and stood up, fixing her strap. She bent over and picked up something white. She slipped it over her head, pulled off her shirt and pulled on the white garment, then put her undershirt back on. She grinned, kicked Li, inducing a groan, and sauntered out the door.

"Meiling…" He groaned, sitting up. He touched his head gingerly, and looked to the door, which was ajar. He stood up, kicked it closed, and leaned against the door, massaging his temples. Sakura sat up, and flicked the light on.

"Hey lover boy, I don't mind you getting up, but don't get others up as well." She snapped. He looked at her, surprised, and a look of realization spread across his face. 

"Oh yeah…" He muttered something inaudible, and picked up his white tee shirt. He pulled it over his head, and stumbled back out the door. Sakura frowned, and looked in the cracked mirror. Her hair was messy, and her tank top was twisted a bit. She fixed it, and ran her hands through her hair. She checked herself again. She looked good.

She found the confidence in herself to go downstairs, and she entered the bar. It still had that smoky yellow look, and the air was contaminated with the scent of alcohol. She walked up to the bar, and ordered a beer. She had always wanted to try one, so now was her chance. 

The bartender eyed her low cut tight red tank top and pigtails for a moment, the hurried off to get her beer. She leaned on the bar counter, and looked around. That girl with the pigtails was sitting by the doorway, making out with Li. She was on his lap, running her hands through his hair. She pulled away, and smiled at him. Sakura gasped. She had ruby eyes! 

She lightly tapped her fingers along the Formica of the counter, and looked to her right, through the door way that lead into another room, with the stairs in the back of the room. A bunch of older looking men were playing cars under a yellow light bulb. They were smoking cigars.

A girl her own age came up behind her. She had a pretty face, a beautiful face, pale skin, lavender eyes, and raven hair. She wore a deep blue headscarf, and gloves with the fingertips cut off. She had a black leather jacket (like everyone else) and the same black baggy cut-offs like Li's chick. She was wearing a white shirt underneath.

"Hey…" Sakura said nervously. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. You new 'round here?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh? Whose girl are you? I assume you are someone's girl…" She gestured to Sakura's skirt.

"What does my clothing have to do with anything? And I _am _someone's girl." The girl laughed.

"Get ya head out of the gutter, girl. I ain't no lesbian." They both laughed. The girl stuck her hand out. "You seem decent. Wanna hang out? My name's Tomoyo." She said, smiling. Sakura nodded, taking her hand.

"Sure. My name's Sakura." She replied, as they shook hands.

"I have to introduce you to Meiling, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. They're pretty decent." She said, as Sakura grabbed her beer. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You drink beer? You're older than I thought." Sakura shook her head as she grimaced and chucked the beer into the trash.

"I was just tasting it. I never tried it before." She replied, coughing. Tomoyo sighed in relief. 

"Thank god. You had me worried there." She said, grinning. Sakura grinned back. Tomoyo jerked her head. "C'mon, let's take a walk 'n ya tell 'bout yaself." Sakura followed her out of the bar.

They got outside, and Sakura took a deep breath in. Tomoyo chuckled. 

"Okay, here's the lowdown on me. I ran away from home last night because my dad didn't want me to associate with guys like Hiragizawa. I was just fed up with it all." She sighed, looking at the fading stars. Tomoyo also sighed.

"It's a f***ing stupid world out there, and you know why? Men. They are always screwing shit up, and all." Sakura looked at her. She looked forlorn.

"You really believe that? Why would you?"

"My… father abused me. I ran away from home at age ten and got roughed up in a lot of fights. Then, I fell in love. He dumped me for some high-end chick from Tomoeda. All those chicks are high-end snobs." She replied bitterly. Sakura frowned.

"But I'm from Tomoeda, and I'm not too high-end. At least not anymore." Sakura remarked, worried. Tomoyo's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Damn, I would never have guessed…" She trailed off. They walked in silence for awhile. "So how'd ya end up in Harukiya?"

"Hiragizawa's right hand man picked me up, and took me here, because I couldn't see him just yet. And yes, I am Hiragizawa Eriol's girl."

"He's-" They turned around when they heard scuffing along tar, only to see Li sprinting towards them… 

***

Chapter one is up! ^^ Please review!


	2. Getting in the groove

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

***

Li had been furious. After a bit of explaining, he calmed down. Now, she was confined to the small room. She was sitting on the sagging mattress, while he sat on the other end of the bed, lighting a cigarette. 

"So, how far are you with Hiragizawa?' He asked casually. What he was really asking was, 'Are you still a virgin?', but she didn't mention it.

"We've made out." She replied simply. Li nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Who was that girl that was lying on top of you this morning?"

"Meiling."

"Tomoyo mentioned her." Sakura said softly.

"Meiling is something else." He said, taking a long drag.

"What was she doing here?"

"We got seriously drunk." He laughed a bit lightly. "And now we're seriously wasted." He added. Sakura nodded. This was boring, talking about sex. She fidgeted with her boots. "You should go home 'n drop Hiragizawa before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"You'll lose that… _something _that all Tomoeda chicks have. You'll become just like every other girl here these days, since you started hanging with Daidouji's crowd. You'll dump Eriol anyway; you'll start wearing black baggy cut-offs, you'll hate men, you won't drink, all that."

"You mean just like Tomoyo? She's cool though, why wouldn't I want to be around her?"

"First of all, it's _slamming. _Not _cool._" He corrected her. "Second of all, she's just empty. Her only true purpose now is to lead all chicks 'round these parts to rebellion." He said. Sakura stood up. "Oh no, you ain't going nowhere." He warned. She glared, and made a dive for the door. He grabbed her around the ankles, pulling her down. She kicked, but he had a firm grip. She banged on the floor, when suddenly the door opened.

"Eriol?!" Sakura gasped. He looked at her and smiled. Li's expression turned from screwed up to panicky. He shot up and pulled Sakura up. Eriol strolled over to Li and pushed him.

"Lay off my chick, pal." He said calmly. Yesterday, Sakura would have been proud. Now…

"YOUR chick?!" She said heatedly. Eriol laughed.

"Don't sweat it little flower, it's the only thing to shut him up." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. Her heart melted all over again. She smiled. Li rolled his eyes. Sakura noticed that his fists were clenched. Eriol snapped his fingers. Li stormed out, slamming the door, leaving them alone. "Listen babe, I don't have that much time here. All I came to say was that I'm leaving you with Li for a while. He'll protect you, I promise." He pulled her close. Sakura wasn't satisfied.

"But… why can't I just…" She paused. Eriol let her go.

"I'm sorry babe, but since I got outta jail I have a few things to clean up. Chill out, it shouldn't take too long." He walked out. Sakura sighed. She felt like a toy, a toy that Eriol was beginning to get tired of. So, he was passing her around until he remembered that he loved her. She collapsed on the bed. Li came in. He was glaring.

"You know what? You're way more trouble than you're worth." He snapped. Sakura shot up. 

"It's not my fault he's just leaving me wherever!" She replied heatedly. Li rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I just take you back to Tomoeda?! Don't you want to be something? Something more than just another tough chick?" He asked, his voice almost sad now. Sakura sniffed. She was merely a raw nerve now, between getting pushed around by every guy she had met, and not even being able to wake up in her own bed.

"Why does every guy try to fix things for me? I know that this is the right thing to do!" She burst into tears, crying into her leather jacket. Li sighed. "Besides, I c-can't go h-home anyw-way." She choked. He knelt down in front of her.

"Aw c'mon, don't do this to me," He muttered, pulling out a handkerchief. He gently moved her hands from her face and wiped away her tears. She sniffed.

"W-why can't I ever do anything f-for myself???" She sobbed. He continued to gently wipe away her tears as she choked, sobbed and talked. "I-I mean, it-it's like I-I am a p-piece of pr-property, o-or some-something." She said in between sobs. He nodded, getting up and sitting next to her. She sobbed into his white tee shirt, while he stroked her hair. She was surprised in his sudden change in behavior, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up and smiled through her tears. "Y-You're nice," She said. He went pink and looked away.

"Ahh… I'm just soft on crybabies." He replied quickly. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish crying.

"Do you think he'll ever come back to get me?" She inquired, looking out the cracked window at the gray sky. Li shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. He's had a billion before you that he just leaves around and comes back to once he's bored with all the others. But maybe you'll be different." He said, following her gaze to the rain outside. 

"Do you think he loves me?"

"No." He voice was calm, and steady. She could feel tears coming again. He looked at her. "That's why he allowed you to run away and turn yourself into this. If you were mine, I'd…" He stopped, going red again and looking away. Sakura stared at him. He had gotten her attention.

"You'd what?" She asked teasingly. He scowled. 

"Never mind." He snapped, standing up. "Let's head downstairs, I need something to drink." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stalked out the door. Sakura sighed, laying down. She checked her watch. 

10:00 am.

Was it really so early? She didn't want it to be. She curled up against the mildewing pillow, and drew the covers up around herself. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep…

When she woke up, it was dark outside. She could hear running water. Li was probably in the shower. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She checked her watch again. She had slept for half a day! It was ten at night. She stood up then, pulling her leather jacket on, and combed her hair quickly. Suddenly she was craving that beer that she had tasted, even though it tasted so bitter. She stumbled downstairs with ten dollars in her jacket pocket. 

Tomoyo was sitting on a stool at the bar, sipping a coke. She was swinging her legs, chatting with Meiling. Sakura walked over to them, and sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Yo," Meiling and Tomoyo both said at the same time. Sakura forced a smile.

"Yo." She replied. Tomoyo smiled, and so did Meiling.

"You look seriously tired girl." Meiling said. Sakura shook her head.

"I just woke up," She explained. Meiling nodded.

"Well, I know how you feel, but seriously, don't get a beer. Coke is _way _better. Sakura nodded, and ordered a coke. Tomoyo smiled again. Meiling scooted closer. "So anyway, I said, 'Can you like, stop?' and ya know what? He didn't! He just kept going." Tomoyo grimaced. 

"Men are pigs," Sakura said. Both Meiling and Tomoyo's faces lit up. Meiling leaned in. 

"Ya know, Tomoyo was right. You ain't so bad, girl." Meiling said, grinning. Tomoyo elbowed her.

"What did I tell you? Anyway, do you think you can get out again without Li murdering you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think I can stand another lecture from him." She replied, sighing. Meiling shrugged.

"He ain't so bad either. You tell him to stop and he obeys. He's kinda like a dog. Obedient and loyal." She said. Tomoyo grinned. Meiling smirked. "But I still keep 'im on a leash." All three laughed. Sakura ordered another coke, and soon they were deep in a conversation. Sakura really liked these two. They seemed to not be as feminist as Li said. They were fun.

And finally, it was one in the morning, so they all decided they might as well go into Sakura's room and chat there, where there was only Li to bug them. And he would probably head downstairs anyway.

They sat on top of the sagging mattress indian-style, with Tomoyo at the end of the bed, Meiling leaning on the wall in the middle, and Sakura sitting on the pillow. 

"So, what was it like to go to a private school?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno, I never really thought about it. I was too busy with my own drama to think about school that much." Sakura replied. The other two nodded. 

"I wonder where Li is?" Tomoyo said, turning around and looking in the bathroom. She shrugged. "Empty. He probably is downstairs." They all nodded in agreement. 

"Tomoyo, you mentioned three others." Sakura reminded her. Meiling grinned.

"You mean Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika?"

"Yes, I think so."

Tomoyo thought for a moment.

"Well… Naoko is crashing at her mom's… Chiharu is probably sleeping right now-" Meiling cut her off.

"Probably with Yamazaki." Both girls laughed.

"Who's Yamazaki?"

"Yamazaki is really decent. He's got a great sense of humor, and treats Chiharu like a queen. They'd been friends since they were in diapers. And Yamazaki recently told Chiharu he loved her. So they're inseparable now." Meiling explained. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, Yamazaki really has class." She sighed. Meiling looked at her sympathetically.

"Tomoyo is in love with him." She stated. Sakura also gave her a sympathetic look. Tomoyo nodded. Meiling stroked her back. "S'okay, it's just a guy." She coaxed. Tomoyo nodded again, straightening. 

"I should just let it go." Tomoyo declared. Meiling clapped, and Sakura followed suit.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, if it were anyone else I'd say that he was a sexist pig, but that ain't Yamazaki."

"What about Li?" Sakura asked, edging closer. Meiling grinned wickedly.

"He's mine." Sakura sighed.

"You forget R-"

"Rika. She's all quiet 'n stuff, so I'm sure she's somewhere around here."

"Why is she shy?"

"Men." Tomoyo and Meiling answered together. Sakura nodded.

"So… fathers and boyfriends?" She asked.

"Basically." Tomoyo answered.

"Like every other girl in our crowd." Meiling added softly.

"It's like I said," Tomoyo's voice was soft. "Men. They always screw everything they can. Then they move on." Her eyes were misty. Sakura frowned.

"But, not _all _guys are like that." Sakura offered. Meiling looked at her hard.

"Really? Then tell me, where is your father? And Eriol? And Li?" She demanded. "I'm telling ya. They all screwed up." Sakura nodded, silent. 

"Well… maybe there are others out there." Sakura said. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded. 

"But we'll never meet any of them, cause they always get high-end chicks." All three girls sighed.

"Life sucks." Sakura said. They all nodded together in agreement. 

Later, Tomoyo and Meiling walked back downstairs. Sakura stayed upstairs. She sat on her bed, feeling sorry for Meiling and Tomoyo. They never even had a chance, because of who they were

She curled up against the pillow. She now realized what she had left behind. A chance to have a normal life. She should have listened to Fujitaka.

__

Fujitaka. Father… Having a father, her own bed, she had left it all behind. It seemed so far away.

She sat up again. She was determined to change Meiling and Tomoyo's life, and make them realize that there were nice guys that weren't high-end.

All she had to do now was find some. -_-;

Li sat at the bar, sipping a beer. He could see Meiling and Tomoyo sitting a couple of seats away, sipping their cokes, probably chatting away about how horrible men were.

And his thoughts trailed to Sakura. She was… different. He felt drawn to her innocence, and lack of knowledge of the real world. Maybe this was good for her.

Probably not.

He took another sip of beer, remembering how she had told him he was nice. No one had ever said that. Once in a while Meiling told him he was 'decent' but nothing more. He touched his arm, where she had touched him. He closed his eyes, and chugged the rest of his beer. 

This was seriously screwed.

***

Please review! ^^

Oh yeah, and I don't own ccs! (hugs Touya plushie) 


	3. Rebel

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Li came up around three in the morning, exhausted. He saw Sakura sleeping on top of the sheet. He pulled her boots off, and picked her up. He put her under the sheets, and adjusted the pillow beneath her head. She smiled in her sleep, and sighed. He felt himself go crimson. He was about to dash downstairs and go get wasted, when she woke up.

__

Shit…

"Li?" She asked innocently. He nodded. She sat up, then got out of bed. She gained her balance, and walked over to him. "W-what time is it?" she asked between yawns, stumbling around. He glanced at his watch. 

"Three." He replied stiffly. She nodded, and slid into her boots. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a tight black tee shirt. Li turned around as she changed into that, and changed her underwear. She brushed her hair.

"Okay, I'm ready for anything!" She exclaimed. Li shrugged. She walked over to him again, and looked into his amber eyes. "You have bags under your eyes." She said, as she touched his face. He didn't but she wanted an excuse to touch his face. He shrugged, but didn't move away. She was close. Too close. So close he couldn't find the strength to move. Their heads moved closer together, and Li brought his hands to her face. Their lips touched, very lightly, but they did touch. She pulled away, pink and nervous. She adjusted her shirt, and Li ran a hand through his hair. They turned away.

"I shouldn't have done that," Li's voice cracked. He was fidgety, and his voice sounded panicky. "Oh man…"

They turned around again to face each other, with Sakura twisting her hands. Li was breathing heavily. He was damn scared. If Eriol found out…

Who really cared? They each thought this as their heads came closer together, and then her arms were around his neck, and his hands were around her waist. 

Sakura woke up that morning under Li. She gasped. Did they do anything?

No, she was still clothed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, so that his head was in her lap. She stroked his hair, then remembered. Meiling. She sighed. Meiling would find out, and then Tomoyo and Meiling would call her a slut.

Then she came to a conclusion. It was _his _fault! He was the one who was so damn sexy; he was the one who should be blamed!

She got out of bed and ran downstairs. Meiling and Tomoyo were eating breakfast. 

"Guys!" She called. They both stood up. "You were right. Men screw everything and move on."

"What happened?" Tomoyo demanded. 

"He kissed me. Li kissed me!" She lamented. Tomoyo nodded sympathetically, and rubbed her back. Meiling looked at the floor. Her eyes were misty.

"I… always knew it would happen." She slumped in the stool. Tomoyo ordered her a coke, but Meiling didn't take it. She stood up and trudged out of Harukiya. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't follow.

***

****

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend. I hope I hold special place with the rest of them

It makes me sick to be on that list, but I should've thought of that before we kissed

Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely

She dragged her feet across the asphalt miserably, letting the rain pummel her skin. Once in a while she would stop to ring out her pigtails, but other than that, she kept on going.

****

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

I'm about to give you away, for someone else to take

And it's gonna kill me to see you with the next girl

***

Sakura felt horrible for Meiling. Meiling never deserved to lose her boyfriend, the only decent guy available. 

She pulled herself up the stairs, not ready to face Li.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door. Li was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. 

"Hey…" Her voice cracked. He lifted his face up a bit. 

"Oh… yeah, hey." He stood up. "Listen, I really am sorry about last night-"

"Meiling hates you now." She said flatly, dropping onto the bed. He sighed, punching the wall. She rolled over on her stomach. He dropped down beside her. She didn't protest. He could rape her for all she cared; maybe it would make her feel better about Meiling. He pushed her on her back. She complied, and lay, submissive on her back. He glared.

"What are you thinking?" He snapped. She scowled. 

"Something along the lines of, 'Poor Meiling'. She even thought you were decent. Then you go and screw it up." She sat up.

He folded his arms across his chest. She inhaled. He looked… mad. (And really hot in that tight black tee shirt) She got off the bed.

"Listen, if we're gonna be stuck together, we might as well get used to it. So let's forget about this and just move on." Li said. She shook her head.

"Oh, I don't think so. Because you know, I'm freaking mad about how you treat us 'chicks'. So I think I'll give you a taste of what it feels like to be used like a toy." She pinned him against the wall. He smirked. 

"What? Do you think you have any power over me at all?" He teased. She growled. 

"Of course I do, jerk!" She punched him squarely in the nose. He yelled out, and Sakura took advantage of the moment to move towards the door. She was almost there, when he came down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She kicked. He smirked again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and pushed her on her bed. He slid her shirt off her shoulders, and left her there, stunned. She growled again, and sat up fixing it. She heard the door click. He was gone. She frowned. Then she gingerly touched her shoulders. They were tingling from his touch. Meiling's words ran in her head.

"He's a jerk, but he's pretty decent."

***

That night Li crept into their room, to find a sleeping Sakura. He smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She looked beautiful when she slept. She wasn't angry when she was asleep. He leaned down, and gave her a deep kiss. She gasped, waking up. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Her skin burned at his touch. She sat up to meet his face. He leaned in more. She felt her head come in contact with the pillow again. His hands were on either side of her head. She was trapped. But it wasn't so bad…

***

Eriol walked into Harukiya, glad to see his precious Sakura again. But first… he wanted a drink. He ordered some beer, and sat down on a stool next to a pretty girl with a blue bandana and raven hair. At second glance however, she was beautiful. Exquisite. In fact, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her large lavender eyes were filled with an expression that he couldn't read. It intrigued him. He accepted his beer and took a sip, eyes glued to her. Her silky black hair was tied back under the bandana. Her soft pale skin glowed in the light. Her lips looked soft. Then he noticed her black pants. Oh. Never mind. He looked away, a bit disappointed. So she wasn't pretty after all. She was just another feminist. He sighed, quickly finishing the rest of his beer. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and sauntered upstairs…

***

The way Li kissed her was like lightening and rainbows. She could feel her heart fluttering against her ribs like a trapped bird in a cage. Everything was great until…

"Li?!" The two looked up to see Eriol standing in the doorway. He darted over and threw Li off the bed. 

"What the f*** are you doing?" His voice was dangerously soft. Like cotton over a spike. Li stood up. 

"I'm kissing Sakura. What the hell does it look like?" He replied. Sakura swallowed, sinking under the covers as the two broke into a fistfight. Once in awhile, bloodstains would appear on the sheet, but other than that, she could only hear as the two most important men in her life tortured each other. It went on for an hour. Finally, there was silence. Sakura pulled the sheets down to see Li lying on the floor, barely breathing. She screamed. Eriol looked scared. His face was paler than usual, and his eyes were darting around nervously. He suddenly dashed out the door before Sakura could do anything. She knelt down beside Syaoran, who was clutching his stomach. She led him to the bathroom as he coughed up blood.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered. He shrugged, straightening up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Maybe because I love you, and I want to be near you." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "And if it means getting the shit beat out of me, I'll do it." He hugged her tightly. She reached up and kissed him. It was strange how quickly they had fallen in love.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to Tomoeda." He said, pulling her back into the room. 

Maybe it was… destiny? That was so romantic, just like in the old movies…

But she couldn't forget about Meiling and Tomoyo, and what she had done. First, she had to apologize to Meiling, then she had to say goodbye to Tomoyo. 

She didn't want to leave.

"I want to stay." She replied firmly. He looked at her. She licked her lips. "I know it sounds crazy, but I have so much to do, so much to correct."

"Correct?"

"I hurt Meiling. We hurt Eriol. I can't leave it at that." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks. He nodded, looking down at the floor.

"…You're right."

***

What? Such a short chapter. But I am warning you, we're not halfway through.


	4. Broken Hearts Club

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

-

***

****

Chapter four

Eriol sat outside Harukiya, totally wasted. The world spun. He was miserable.

He had loved her. More than anything. She was his world. His life revolved around her. And she just ditched him for Li. He wished that there was some kind of mistake. But there was none. She loved Syaoran Li. He touched his cheek. It was wet.

He was crying over a girl? A simple schoolgirl? No way. 

He stood up, and looked to the rainy sky. He was just about to leave, when he saw a girl with black hair run by. She was crying. He ran after her. He knew it was pointless to, because of her black pants, but what really mattered anymore?

"Hey!" He called. She stopped, and turned around. Eriol bit his tongue. It was Meiling, for sure. Her black pigtails gave it away. Her cheeks were wet. He stepped forward. "Umm… I heard you crying, and…" She stared at him. 

"Go make out with one of your little whores, Hiragizawa."

"I don't have one. She loves another." He replied. Her glare softened. "I guess he hurt you?" He added. She nodded miserably. He took another step. So did she. The rain started to pour.

"Do you realize what that makes us?" She asked, suddenly breathless. He nodded. He grasped her hands. "Broken hearts." She whispered as his face neared hers. 

"Let's move on, Meiling…" He whispered. She nodded, and they kissed. It was a perfect kiss, with the rain washing away old memories. And they knew. It was meant to be.

***

Tomoyo sat at the bar, alone, and miserable. Everyone had everyone else. And Meiling and Eriol were bound to get together. 

__

Takashi…

"Nobody loves me." She whispered. And nobody would ever hear her cries. She knew it. She stood up, and walked out of the bar. She closed the door behind herself, and looked around. 

Meiling and Eriol were walking back, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Tomoyo took one look at them, and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She rounded a corner onto an empty street, her vision blurred by her tears.

__

Nobody will ever notice me… I'm not unusual looking in any way, I'm not innocent like Sakura, and I'm not aggressive like Meiling. I'm not super shy like Rika, and I'll never compare to Chiharu. I don't have any interesting hobbies like Naoko. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, a boring girl seriously lacking the zest of life that men go for. Takashi will always care about me as a friend, but he'll never love me the way I want him to. Everyone used to say that I was beautiful, before Sakura or anyone came along. They said that I was a beautiful princess. Now I'm invisible. I'm an invisible princess, bound to never love again.

She figured that since the street was empty, she could just keep running and not stop to look both ways.

Oh how wrong she was.

***

Sakura was afraid. Afraid to face Meiling and Eriol. She couldn't blame Syaoran anymore; this was her problem. She had kissed Syaoran back, after all. 

She stared at herself in the cracked mirror. Black boots, low-cut red tank top, black leather jacket, short leather skirt. Messy hair. Since when was she a slut?

She tried to hike up her tank top so that it didn't show as much chest, but it was useless. She tried to pull her skirt down a bit so that it wouldn't look so short, but that too failed. So, instead she pulled a brush through her hair. She turned around to look at Syaoran, who was sleeping at the moment. She smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned down, and kissed him gently. He smiled in his sleep and murmured her name. She fought against laying back down next to him, and walked downstairs. Tomoyo was gone, and Meiling and Eriol were in a corner. Meiling was on Eriol's lap, and they were making out. Sakura wanted to just accept it and run back upstairs, but she'd never be able to sleep anyway if she didn't at least try to say sorry. She walked over to them.

"Uhhh… hey… guys?" She said hesitantly. But, Meiling and Eriol didn't notice; they were too wrapped up in making out with each other. Sakura's stomach lurched at the sight. She waved even though she knew they didn't see her, and walked back upstairs. _Oh well, at least I tried._ She thought, carefully opening the door to her room. Syaoran was still asleep.

She kicked off her boots, and flopped down next to Syaoran. She cuddled up against him. 

"Hey sleepyhead." She whispered. He opened his eyes, and put an arm around her. He pulled her even closer, sliding her jacket off with his other arm.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, grinning and rolling on top of her. She laughed. He knelt down on top of her, and started tickling her. She shrieked with laughter.

"O-oh n-no! Stop!" She yelled. He smirked, and stopped. Once again, Meiling's words ran through her head. _He's like a dog. Obedient and loyal._ She smirked also, and pushed him off the bed. _But I still keep 'im on a leash. _She jumped off the bed, and sat on top of him.

"I think you ain't going nowhere." She whispered in his ear. He snickered.

"Stop trying to act tough. You know I'm on top."

"What the hell?" She asked, as he got up and picked her up. He dropped her on the bed, and looked down at her, trying to hold back a laugh. She glared, and pushed him back. He fell backwards laughing, and she couldn't help but laugh too. 

***

Tomoyo sat up. She was lying on a firm mattress in a bright room that was painted pink. The coverlet on top of her was pink. The curtains were pink. Hell, even the wood was painted pink! She looked beside her to see a young man sitting on a pink chair next to her, currently asleep. He had dark hair, and it was _very _unruly. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. He smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, my friend almost hit you. You crashed into the hood of the car, and were knocked out. We took you to the hospital, but they told us to just bring you back here until you woke up." He explained, standing up. She could only stare. "Umm… I guess I should give you my name. It's Touya, Touya Kinomoto." She stared, only now in disbelief. 

"Kinomoto?! Are you Sakura-chan's brother?" His jaw dropped.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's a good friend of mine!" Tomoyo said, getting out of bed and jumping up and down. He blinked, hard.

"Take me to her!" He commanded. She nodded, and they ran downstairs to his car. She jumped in the passenger seat, and they were off.

****

Sorry it was such a short chapter, and in the first chapter for those of you who were wondering, what Tomoyo says will be revealed in good time.


	5. That is SO Papa Don't Preach

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

OK, MAJOR plot change here! So watch out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of CLAMP's wonderful creation, Cardcaptor Sakura

Sakura was lying on the mattress, awake, staring at the ceiling, with Li asleep next to her. She felt wonderful, embarrassed, ashamed, proud, happy, all at the same time. She touched her abdomen. Was it possible that she wasn't a virgin anymore? No, she wanted to say. But she wanted to shout to the whole world that she and Syaoran were truly in love, truly together at the same time. She felt so confused.

She looked at him, sleeping peacefully. He was beautiful. She brushed some brown hair away from his forehead, and gently kissed him. He stirred in his sleep. She twisted around to face him, and pulled him closer. He opened one eye.

"Hey," She whispered. He gave her a rare smile, and kissed her. She swallowed, lowering her head into his chest. "You know, I don't even know how old you are." She said. He kissed the top of her head.

  
"I'm eighteen. Does that satisfy you?" He replied, smiling at her again. She sighed.

"But I only just turned seventeen two weeks ago! What if I get pregnant?" He shook his head.

"You won't, trust me. Besides, even if you did get pregnant, what would it matter? We'd still be together, right?"

"Yes, but… I wouldn't be able to go back home. Think of it, a teenage mother in Tomoeda! It's _inconceivable_!" She said into his chest. His amber eyes were filled with laughter.

"My dear Sakura, I didn't know that you knew such a big word!" He teased. She tried to glare, but only ended up blushing and laughing. 

***

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Touya were still driving to where Tomoyo said Sakura was. They were currently in uncomfortable silence, being that Tomoyo wasn't used to being around such a nice, handsome high-end guy, and as for Touya, he wasn't used to being around such a nice, beautiful 'tough chick.'

__

I wonder if she's got a boyfriend, he thought, his ears going pink. He glared at the road.

__

I wonder if he's got a girlfriend, she thought, her cheeks going red. She looked away.

It wasn't like she was getting desperate, after all. She still hated guys, especially ones from Tomoeda. However, this one seemed different. As if he knew that there were poor parts of Japan. Like the world didn't revolve around him.

She glanced at his profile, and noticed that his ears were pink, and that he was staring at the road hard. She smiled, and focused her attention on the road also. 

"Turn here." Her soft voice broke the silence. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel. She nervously caressed a lock of hair. 

They had reached Harukiya. 

Tomoyo stepped out of the car, feeling weak. Sakura had said something about an overprotective brother, now that she thought of it. Would Kinomoto Touya be as protective as Sakura had said? 

Tomoyo led Touya into Harukiya. Everyone turned to look at him for a moment then went back to what they were doing. Touya was scared; his face was white as a sheet, and he kept swallowing. She took his hand and led him through the crowd, up the stairs, and right in front of Sakura and Li's room.

"They… should be here…" She said quietly. Touya reached out for the doorknob, touched it, and then turned to her. She blushed. 

"Umm, well… thank you for taking care of me… Happy reunion with Sakura!" She said quickly, before turned and leaving Touya. He chewed his lower lip, and turned the doorknob, without remembering to knock.

The room was in bad shape, and the window and mirror were cracked. There was an old rickety bed right next to the doorway, facing away from it, in which Sakura was lying.

Touya's voice got caught in his throat. She was asleep, but a boy of around eighteen was also there, with his arms wrapped around her. He was awake. He saw Touya, and gasped. 

Syaoran was able to put it together. It had been about a week now (A/N: I've lost count-_-;) so at least one of her family members would be coming to look for her. He knew that this man standing in front of him had to be related to Sakura. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on, but… it was there. However, just to clarify what he believed…

"Who the hell are you?" The boy with unruly brown hair said, standing up. Touya's instincts kicked in, and he punched Syaoran. 

"Who am _I?_ I should be asking you that! That's my sister you're sleeping with, you little… GAKI!" 

Now, Syaoran had been called many things, (along the lines of bastard, bitch, and asshole) but never something so… stupid!

"Fag. Sakura can't be tied to your purple apron strings forever!" Syaoran said, smirking. Touya glared, and dove for Syaoran. They engaged in a furious fight, thus waking Sakura.

"Oh my…" She whispered, as she watched Syaoran jump on top of Touya, grab his shirt, and repeatedly punch him. Then, as Touya rolled over, picked up Syaoran, and continuously kneed him in the stomach, Sakura stood up and yelled, "Stop!" 

Both boys ceased mid-fight, just as Touya was about to bash Syaoran's head into the mirror. "You guys shouldn't fight, because I care about you both!" She yelled, rather like a loving mother with a bad temper. Touya released Syaoran from his grip, and both boys stood up. Touya walked over to Sakura.

"Where the hell have you been?! Dad and I have been looking everywhere! He hasn't slept one bit since you left! Why?!" He yelled. Sakura swallowed. She couldn't break down now. Not now! 

"I was tired of being 'daddy's little girl', and I was in love with Eriol."

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Syaoran Li."

"You were in bed with him! Where's Eriol?"

"Eriol and I broke up."

"B-"

"Syaoran was planning to take me back to Tomoeda." Sakura cut him off calmly.

"But, it was only what, one week?!"

"Eriol and I-"

"One week and already you're found in bed with a different guy! Oh god, my little sister is a whore!" Touya yelled. Sakura glared, and slapped him across the face. 

"Get over it."

***

Sakura had said goodbye to Syaoran. It had been a tearful goodbye, of course. Syaoran had promised her that he'd visit though. Touya spent the whole way back to their home muttering and cursing about gangsters, innocent girls turned bad, and a certain Chinese gaki.

When she had gotten home, her 'friends' and her father greeted her tearfully. Her old boyfriend wanted to hook up. Her friends wouldn't leave her alone. She was on the news several times. 

And she hated it.

Now, she was sitting alone in her room next to the window. It had been two weeks. It was early Saturday morning. 

She trudged to the bathroom, miserably, and emptied her stomach of the previous day's contents and more. Syaoran hadn't visited. No one knew that she was pregnant. 

She dropped to the pale blue of the bathroom floor tile. It was icy cold. She brought her hand up to her abdomen. And, sure enough, it was quivering. She smiled slightly at the thought of a new life growing inside of her, but then frowned when she thought of what Touya, her father, her friends, and her boyfriend would say. They'd all shun her. Oh well, she could always go back, right?

"Syaoran… where are you now? Do you miss me? Do you still love me? Where is your heart?" She whispered, looking out the window at the willow, spreading its branches across a midnight blue sky studded with tiny stars. Her vision became blurred, and crystal tears splashed to the tile floor. And, before she knew it, she was sobbing into her delicate white lace nightgown skirt.

"I love you Syaoran… please c-come b-back-" She froze when the bathroom door creaked open. Her brother was standing there, a sad expression on his face. Silently, he closed the door behind himself and sat down on the tile next to her. His blue and white striped pajamas were wrinkled, and there were bags under his eyes. He sat crossed legged.

"Fess up." Was his whispered command. Sakura looked away.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." She choked a laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"You're like an open book." He said. They both laughed. Then, an uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Syaoran got me… pregnant." Touya sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"How would I know?" 

"You should."

"You should be quiet. I'm not going to feel sorry for what I did until I'm sure that Syaoran isn't coming back."

"Oh, how 'Papa Don't Preach.'" He said sarcastically. She giggled cutely, covered her mouth, and lunged for the toilet. Touya grimaced and looked away.

"I… hate… this." She groaned, slumping down again. Touya scrunched his eyes up.

"You won't have to feel bad about what you did. If that --gaki-- doesn't come by the end of this week, I'm going to find him myself, beat him up, and bring him back here." He glared as he said this, clenching his fists. Sakura laughed sadly, and hugged Touya. He hugged her back.

"He'll come. I'm sure of it." She whispered in his ear, before standing up, and walking out of the bathroom. Touya sighed again, and held his head in his hands.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive much more of this." He muttered.

***

Will Syaoran come back? Will Touya really beat him up? Will Fujitaka find out Sakura's little secret? You won't know unless I have --30-- reviews total when I come back!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Plots Thicken

__

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Chapter Six- The Plots Thicken

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the song Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve.

A/N: Once again, this story gets more complicated. Will Fujitaka find out about Sakura's little bun in the oven? Will Syaoran come back? Will Raven get any sleep? Find out!

Rating: PG13

Chapter Two- The Plots Thicken

Sakura sat on her bed, and brought her knees up to her chest. In her hand, she clutched the old stuffed toy that her mother had sewn for her before she had been born. It was bright yellow, with wings and a cute tail. She had named him Kero-Chan. She always imagined him with an Osaka dialect, and a loud mouth.

She stared at the toy, and blinked, almost able to see it smile. 

"Nah…" She whispered, and looked back out the window. If Kero chan were really alive, then she would send him with his quick and agile wings to retrieve Syaoran. Then, she and Syaoran would lay in bed together, and sleep late, after chatting about their future child.

Would the child be a boy or a girl? Would it have auburn hair or honey colored? Would it have emerald eyes or amber eyes? Would it be athletic, or smart? Preppy, dorky, or a total all out punk?

And, the most important question of all…

Would Syaoran still love her and the child?

She could have sworn that she had seen a dark flash across her window, but she couldn't be sure.

But then, the window opened, and Syaoran was suddenly at her side.

"Syaoran!" She whispered, and threw her arms around him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her hair.

"Meiling is dead." He whispered. Sakura froze. Her grip tightened on his arm, and he hugged her tighter. "Eriol's ex-lover Kaho Mitsuki attacked her in her sleep." He added.

"Why?"

"Kaho was pissed off at Eriol for taking a younger girl then her."

"How much older was she?"

"She must be like ten years older than Eriol." Syaoran replied as they curled up on the mattress. Sakura pulled the covers up over them. She stroked his hair.

"So, does Kaho get Eriol now?"

"Eriol's not completely heartless. He reported Meiling's death to the police." He said. 

"Do you think girls will still go after Eriol? They might think he's jinxed."

"Nah, he'll probably pick up another schoolgirl. This isn't very big compared to what Kaho has done before. You ever wondered why Eriol was in jail?" Sakura nodded.

"Kaho set an old building on fire, where a bunch of squatters lived, and blamed Eriol for it. Luckily it was an unused building, otherwise he'd still be in jail. Plus, the building didn't completely burn down."

"But, why is death a lesser matter than an unused building burning down?"

"Because Meiling had a bad record. The police were probably celebrating the fact that she was off their hands."

"What do you mean by bad record?"

"Drugs. Alcohol, fighting. And, of course, the age-old activity-" Sakura put a hand over his mouth blushing. 

"I don't think that you need to tell me anything else." She whispered, retracting her hand. He snickered, and jumped off the bed, and climbed out the window. Just before he dropped down, he turned.

"I'll see you after school where Eriol told me to pick you up that time." He said. She nodded, and then he was gone. She ran to the window, and watched him disappearing. Suddenly, she remembered.

"The baby!"

***

That whole day was completely miserable. Her stomach was slightly enlarged, and poked through her school blazer. 

The worst part though, was PE. Usually she loved PE, however it wasn't as much fun when she was pregnant!

"Uh oh, did Kinomoto have an _eating _problem during her little trip?" Teased a particularly stupid blonde girl named Mina. Sakura shot her a glare. Mina's little crowd of ditzs giggled brainlessly. Sakura stood up from the bleachers in all her pregnant glory, glaring. Her hands were on her hips, and her teeth were bared. Mina and the rest of her friends stopped giggling. "Oh no, is Kinomoto _angry?_" 

Sakura pounced on top of Mina, and grabbed the collar of her tight pink tee shirt with one fist. She used her other fist to continuously punch the airhead in the face. The gym sensei, Kokori Sensei rushed over and tried to stop the two girls, but there was no way. 

Mina pulled out a nail filer (you know, the ones like knives) and tried to stab Sakura in the stomach. Sakura snapped it off, and threw it to the side. Mina whined, and pulled Sakura's pigtails. Sakura kneed her in the stomach. Mina cried out, and stopped pulling her hair. Kokori sensei pulled Sakura off. Mina stood up, and pounced on Sakura. Kokori sensei yelled at them.

"Bitch!" Mina screamed at Sakura. Sakura put her hands around Mina's neck, and tried to squeeze, but one of Mina's friends pulled Mina off. Kokori sensei dragged Sakura up, and both Mina's friend and Kokori sensei made sure that there was at least fifteen feet between the two girls. Both Sakura and Mina were panting. 

***

Sakura spent cheerleading practice (she had signed up again) in the principle's office, along with Mina. Mina was staring at the ceiling, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger. Principle Ayako was talking to Fujitaka and Mina's single whorish mother, Ima. Ima sat with her legs crossed, perched on the chair like a hawk, every once in a while glancing at Fujitaka or Ayako. Fujitaka was sitting on the chair, stiff and pale. Principle Ayako was suggesting plenty of talking to, and…

"And, perhaps, a counselor for Sakura. We don't want this to escalate." Fujitaka swallowed, nodding, paying undivided attention to Principle Ayako, while Ima was filing her nails, and chewing gum with her mouth open, not looking at Ayako. 

"This isn't gunna cost me any cash, is it honey?" The twenty-five-year-old principle stiffened, and shook his head. 

"N-No, of course not, Miss Ima. This is our matter, and we feel that we must help."

Sakura slumped in her chair.

__

Please don't be mad, Syaoran… Sakura pleaded mentally.

***

It was eight o'clock. The TV was on in the other room, and Touya was sitting on the couch, watching Family Affairs. Sakura and Fujitaka sat at the kitchen table, talking it over. Sakura was getting slightly teary, and Fujitaka hadn't been able to look at her.

"I just can't believe that you got into a fight!" He said, for the third time. Sakura choked on her tears, and blew her nose. "I mean, what has happened to you?! You run away, Touya finds you dressed like a whore, not only that, in the city, in bed with some punk, you're gaining weight-" Sakura glared "- and… now this. You get into a fight!"

"I'm not gaining weight." She whispered, running out of the kitchen, and out the back door, Touya twisted in his seat, and Fujitaka started after her, until Touya started running after her. Fujitaka sighed, and dropped down on the kitchen floor…

***

"Sakura!" He yelled, once reaching the park. By then he had lost sight of her. "Sakura…" He whispered, tears crawling down his face. What was happening to the family? They had to stick together, Fujitaka had always said. And now, they were falling apart. 

The glow of the street lamps normally seemed warm, and comforting, but tonight they seemed harsh, and cold. The air was damp, and there weren't any stars in the sky. Touya trudged along the path through the park, and collapsed on a bench. 

"Sakura…!" He called weakly. But still no reply. "Please don't be lost…"

A faint scream jerked him to his feet, and he ran in the direction of the sound. Sakura was pushed up against a tree, and a bunch of drunken college geeks surrounded her. Touya grabbed them all, and, of course, beat the living crap out of them. (uh oh, bad image!) Sakura was crying even harder now. Touya put his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly. "Shhhhh… It's okay…" He whispered. Sakura hugged him back. 

"Why…?" She choked. He looked away. He was used to protecting Sakura, but this whole comforting thing was still a little bit new.

"Did he come back?" He changed the subject, standing up, and helping her up also. Sakura nodded.

"I was supposed to see him here after school."

"So you were thinking he'd still be here?"

"…No."

"But you wanted him to be here." He said, smiling. Sakura smiled through her tears also. Touya put his arm around her again, and they started walking home again. "I guess I can't be the $h!t out of him." Touya said in mock disappointment. Sakura giggled. 

"Oh Touya…" She whispered. "You are such a big brother…"

"Shaddup."

***

It wasn't until one week later that Sakura saw, or in this case, heard from Syaoran.

And it wasn't even him that had written the note.

The note was scrawled in beautiful script, and perfect spelling and grammar. "Eriol…" She whispered, with one glance at the note. She dropped the rest of the mail on the kitchen table, and plunked down on the couch, praying that Syaoran was okay. Ever since Fujitaka had a stroke that night those drunken college students attacked her, she had been much more aware of death. He was fine now, still in bed, but he was healthy.

__

Dear Sakura,

I have urgent news. A gang has kidnapped Li Syaoran, the present holder of your affection. He is currently being held hostage, but not for money. Apparently it's something between Li and the gang member himself. 

That doesn't necessarily concern you, except for the fact that he is _your boyfriend, after all, and I wouldn't want you to worry._

Please do not trouble yourself. There is a reason he was my right-hand man.

-Eriol Hiragizawa

p.s. Daidouji Tomoyo misses you and your brother

Sakura burst into tears. Syaoran, being held hostage?! 

She shot up, grabbed her jacket, and ran to the nearest payphone with some change from the small dish on the counter. She dialed Eriol's number.

"Please pick up…" She whispered.

"Hello, Eriol Hiragizawa speaking." Came his clear voice.

"Eriol! It's Sakura!" She said. She could just see Eriol smiling.

"You received my letter, I presume?" He said curtly. Sakura wanted to nod.

"Yes."

"I told you everything I know. I'm sorry this has happened." Sakura's tears came stronger.

"H-He'll get away, r-right?" She choked. 

"Of course. He's Syaoran Li. His reflexes are better than theirs are, he's stronger, and smarter. He's just plain skilled. I wouldn't worry, if I were you."

"Eriol, he's the father of my child."

***

Another short chapter. Terribly sorry. At least it was almost 2000 words. Next time I'll make a longer chapter, but I'm only posting it if I come back to 40 reviews!!! Hah! So review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Tomorrow

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Chapter Seven: Tomorrow

***Recap***

"H-He'll get away, r-right?" She choked. 

"Of course. He's Syaoran Li. His reflexes are better than theirs are; he's stronger, and smarter. He's just plain skilled. I wouldn't worry, if I were you."

"Eriol, he's the father of my child."

***End of Recap***

Eriol dropped the phone. He had been prepared for the worst, but this didn't even come close to what he had been preparing himself for. 

"Eriol? Eriol?" Sakura's unmistakable voice called from the other end of the line. Eriol picked the phone up.

"M-My apologies. You really had me going there." He said. Sakura laughed. 

"You mean I actually surprised you? Usually it's the other way around." She said. They both laughed for a bit, reminded of their old romance. 

"Once in a while, I'm reminded of those times…" Eriol said soberly. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It just wasn't meant to be. Please do not trouble yourself."

"You already said that."

"I know. But it's the only phrase that comes to my mind in this particular situation."

"It was my fault."

"Well… look on the bright side. You met Syaoran, and, well, true love blossomed."

"You're being so nice about this Eriol. I just wish I could make it up to you."

"The only way you can possibly make it up to me is to marry Syaoran, and live happily for the rest of your life. After all, if you don't, then all that pain between the three of us would have been pointless."

"Good point."

"Oh, and don't I know it." He said haughtily. Sakura giggled.

"At the least can we be friends?"

"Of course, Sakura. Of course."

***

It was a long month before there was any news of Syaoran. Eriol had written her letters, as did his good friend Nakuru, whom Sakura had become very good friends with. Nakuru was just fun to be around. She always wrote her letters on bright pink paper with a perfumed pen, and at the end of every letter, added a proposal to Touya. She had developed a crush on Touya after Sakura had made him drive her to Eriol's home to visit. At this point, it had subsided to a mere inside joke between friends, and Nakuru knew just how to keep it alive without going over the top. Sakura finally met Chiharu and Takashi, who she had to admit made the best couple on the planet. She also met Naoko and her boyfriend Tomoko. Naoko was the kind of person that you could really gossip with. Rika and Yoshiyuki Terada were also wonderful. Rika was that person in your life that had the shoulder that you could cry on. Many a night was spent sitting with Rika on the living room couch, crying over Syaoran's absence. Then again, Rika could also gather some juicy gossip as she kept her ear to the ground so often.

However, the person that she spent the most time with besides her father was Tomoyo. Tomoyo had remained her true best friend, and Sakura had a feeling that they'd stay friends till their dying day. 

Fujitaka now knew of her pregnancy, as she was six weeks pregnant. Even though it had given him quite a shock, it had somehow brought them closer together, and now Fujitaka was more than a father to her. He was like a best friend. They watched old movies together, she dragged him to the mall for more maternity clothes, and he dragged her to the university to read more science. All in all, they were good friends, and the problems were patched up.

But all of these different friendships didn't make up for Syaoran's absence. Sakura had found it odd that he would be gone for a whole month. And when she received a white envelope in the mail, addressed to her in Eriol's beautiful handwriting, she dared to hope that he was back.

__

Dear Sakura,

It has come to my attention that Syaoran has been gone for a little too long. So, I did a little investigating, and I found out something.

Wherever Li is, it's definitely not here. Not even in the country. I heard that he was taken back to Hong Kong (his homeland) but that information hasn't been clarified. Please do not panic. I'm sure he's fine.

-Eriol

Sakura dropped the pile of mail in her hands to the sidewalk, turned on her heel, and ran as fast as her pregnant state would let her to the nearest bus stop. She rode the bus to Eriol's, pale and shaking.

She ran up the stairs of the old department store that he lived in, and pushed open his door.

"Eriol!" She called. Nakuru appeared from the small kitchen donning an apron, oven mitts, and a chef's hat. 

__

That's Nakuru for you.

"Sakura!" Nakuru shrieked, and ran over to her. She pulled Sakura into a tight perfumed hug. "I'm sorry about Syaoran!" She whispered into Sakura's hair. Sakura burst into tears and dropped onto the couch sobbing.

"He-He k-keeps telling m-me to not worry, b-but h-how ca-can I n-not when I have ab-absolutely no idea where the father to my child is?!" Nakuru patted her shoulder.

"Eriol cares about you a lot. I know he'd hate to see you anything else but happy." Nakuru replied. Sakura looked at her. "I'm not saying this to upset you or anything, but Eriol's old feelings never-" Eriol walked into the room with a towel around his waist.

"Nakuru where-" He stopped when he caught sight of Sakura. "Oh! Hello Sakura!" He greeted, flashing a grin. He walked back into his room, and came out seconds later fully dressed.

__

How does_ he do that?_

***

Two tissue boxes later Sakura walked away from the bus stop towards her home. The mail that she had dropped was gone, and the mailbox was closed. Fujitaka was standing on the doorstep in his blue and white striped pajamas, squinting. 

"Fujitaka!" She called. He looked up. 

"Sakura! Where have you been?" He asked as she reached the front steps.

"Sorry, just visiting Eriol." She replied. They walked inside. She dropped on the couch, worn out.

"Where is the father? You still haven't even told me who he is. Is it Eriol?"

"…No."

"Then who?"

"It's not like you know him."

"Fine, then where is he?"

"He's been kidnapped."

"That's what he says. But how do you know it's true?"

"Just because he's from a rough part of town doesn't mean he's cheating on me! Eriol wouldn't lie!" Sakura yelled defensively. She stood up, and stormed to her room. She walked to the window, and sat down on the window seat, holding Kero chan close. "Please come back..." She whispered.

***

__

Is it any wonder why I'm scared,   
If I was a little younger would I   
care,   
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,   
i don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

The room was dark. The air was filled with a heavy silence. The ropes cut into Syaoran's wrists.

"I-I can't believe you're d-doing this!" He choked. The slim figure laughed coldly. "I-I can't take it anymore!" He cried. The figure laughed again. 

"It's all for Sakura's own good." Came the feminine voice. The figure turned on its heel with its hands on its hips, and stalked out of the room. Syaoran choked one more time from the ropes cutting into his throat before falling to darkness.

__

  
You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
I'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,   
never thought i took my foot off the gas,   
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,   
but i know they're all waiting for the crash  
  
you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,   
things have changed you've become a complication,   
can make it through another days   
humiliation  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
i only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
someone else...  
  
is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified ,   
is it any wonder why ,   
I'm scared.....  
  
  
***

Not very long, but I had to stop there. I won't continue until I have 60 reviews. Yep, you heard right. 60. 

Can anyone guess who's holding Syaoran hostage?????

Give me your guesses when you review!

The song was: 'Tomorrow' by SR-71. 


	8. Nightmare

It was a particularly loud crashing noise that awoke Touya that morning, and he wasn't too appreciative of it. He stumbled out of his warm bed to the hallway, only to see Sakura slam the bathroom door and storm down the hallway to her own room in tears.

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Chapter 8- Nightmare

"Sakura?" He asked timidly. He wasn't sure if she was angry or sad. She turned slowly, and stared at him. Her tears poured down her cheeks and her hair was slightly mussed from sleeping and morning sickness.

"Touya." She replied. He took a step towards her.

"What's going on?"

"Usual morning sickness."

"Yah, usual morning sickness. You're crying." It was an accusation.

"OK, so maybe I'm feeling a little down about Syaoran. But what does it matter?" She snapped. She stalked back to her room and slammed the door.

"Ouch…"

***

"Give it up." Said Nakuru, handing him a pill. He swallowed it, and looked at her. "Syaoran's going to come back. She's not in love with you anymore."

"Why do you always have to be right?" He asked bitterly. Nakuru sat down next to him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you saw what a wreck she was. If you love her, you'll let her go."

"I do love her. I guess… this is it. I can't take it anymore. I'm a fool to fall in love with her, and I always was." He said finally. She patted him again.

"Good job, Hiragizawa. Now, if you don't mind, I owe Sakura another letter."

***

__

The white rose wavered slightly in the wind, but only slightly because a larger red rose was entwined around it in a strangely intimate manner. The wind blew hard, but these two roses had survived through so much; they weren't giving up any time soon. Suddenly, a strong gust flew by like a train, and it almost completely uprooted the two roses. 

Sakura shot up, sweating. That was a strange dream… She had been the white rose, and… the red rose smelled like Syaoran… salty like the ocean. She breathed heavily, and went to her mirror. She looked at herself. She was wearing her usual white nightgown. Her hair was sweaty, and went to her shoulders because she hadn't gone to the hairdresser in a long time. Her stomach was pushed outward a bit, but since she wasn't wearing something very tight, it wasn't as conspicuous. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her doctor had said that she had to eat more, and drink more. She was far too skinny for the number of weeks that she was pregnant. 

She counted on her fingers the weeks. _1,2,3,4,5,6,Starting 7th week._

She sighed miserably, and went back and flopped down on her bed. It was still dark outside, and the rain splattered against the windows. It only brought down her feelings. She sat up, remembering that it was a Saturday. 

"Thank god…" She moaned, and walked out the door to get a snack.

***

"You can't keep me here much longer. They'll find you out." Syaoran gasped through the pain. She shrugged.

"Let me see you get out of those ropes and knots, then I'll believe you." She turned, closed the big door, and once again Syaoran was left in silence and darkness.

A strange dream that he had had was bothering him. It was about two roses, one white, the other red. He was the red rose, which was wrapped around the white one. They both were a bit uprooted, and a harsh wind was blowing. Suddenly, his stem bent over to see a small pink rose begin to bud.

The white rose's petals were soft, like Sakura's hair, voice, skin, and smile. 

Did this dream represent something? And what about that pink rose? Did it all mean something, or was he just cracking up from being held in the same place for a month in the same clothes, only being fed when it was absolutely necessary?

And there was the reason he lived anymore. If she wasn't in his life, than maybe he could just accept the fact that he was going to die here. Then again, if it weren't for her, then he wouldn't be here. 

He could almost see her now, but she was surrounded by white roses. He shuddered, and closed his eyes. Maybe… he'd have another dream that he'd be bothered by, but it wouldn't be about Sakura.

***

Sakura sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, eating some cereal. The light was on in the neighbor's house. A car went by, and slowed to a stop in front of the house. A man with a dark coat stepped out, and helped a young woman out of the car. She was a large woman, and she looked very sweaty. In her arms, she was carrying a small white bundle, and she was smiling at it. Sakura watched as the man with the dark coat, and presumably, his wife, kissed under the street lamp. Hot tears poured down Sakura's cheeks, and she rested her head on the cold tabletop. The tears gathered in a small puddle right under her mouth. She lifted her head up. The couple was gone, and the car door was closed. The street was empty. The phone rang.

Sakura checked the caller id. 

Hiragizawa Eriol

She glanced at the clock. Six o'clock.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence."

"Hey it's Nakuru." Came a dull tired voice. 

"Hey Nakuru."

"Eriol found out something else about Syaoran's whereabouts."

"Where is he?! Tell me!" Sakura demanded, all signs of fatigue gone.

"We still don't know _where _he is, and, as said before, we know he's not in this country."

"Well? What's the new info?"

"We have found out that the reason he's gone isn't because of some old gang predicament."

"…What are you getting at?"

"Syaoran is being held hostage."

"…"

"I'm sorry Sakura chan."

"Do you guys know what continent even?"

"Well, we know he's in Asia. The two places he could be are China, and Hong Kong."

"Aren't China and Hong Kong practically the same?"

"… You aren't a straight A student, are you? Hong Kong is an island."

"Oh! Right! But Eriol said that Hong Kong is his homeland."

"Exactly. That's why. Apparently he's got a few family members in China, too."

"Has Eriol talked to all of them?"

"Well, he's only ever talked to one of them, and it wasn't about Syaoran. In fact, you know her too."

"Who?"

"Meiling Li."

Sakura gasped.

"But, are you saying that Meiling could be the one?"

"Of course not, you ditz! She's dead, Kaho murdered her!"

"Oh yeah! So then, maybe Kaho somehow took him there?"

"It could be anyone, Sakura. Syaoran used to do drugs, so maybe it was some drug dealer that he didn't pay back. Whoever it is, is probably female."

"Why?"

"A girl could've easily threatened Syaoran into pretending that she was his fiancé." Nakuru replied. Sakura dropped down on the couch. 

"But how would she threaten him?"

"Threatening to harm you or a member of his family."

"…He'd just beat them up then, right?"

"Even Syaoran doesn't beat up girls."

"Wouldn't he do it for his family?"

"Maybe not for them, but definitely for you. I shudder to think what torture he'd go through if anyone found out you were pregnant."

"But Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Touya, Fujitaka, Rika, Terada, Chiharu, Takashi… they all know!"

"… This could be messy."

"I hope it doesn't get out. I couldn't bear the thought of Syaoran having any more pain because of my stupidity."

"You might as well get used to the idea; Naoko's the gossip queen." Nakuru stared at Eriol's sleeping figure.

"Are you saying that Naoko would turn against me?"

"She might, how well do you know these people?" 

Sakura hung up. She couldn't take it anymore! A minute and a half later, the phone rang. Sakura sighed and picked it up.

"Sakura." Came Eriol's voice, clear as a bell, his beautiful English accent flowing through the words like a song.

"What happened to Nakuru? I'm awful sorry, I-"

"Bad case of temper tantrum-itis." Eriol cut her off. Sakura laughed.

"I really am sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to her?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine." He laughed, and Sakura could picture him leaning against his tattered couch, in his perfect clothes, a hand behind his head. "Anyway, I was just thinking, it might be smart to keep on your toes. You never know when Syaoran's captor could try to hurt you."

"Good point."

"Do you want to come over today? I'll pick you up if you want. I thought you might like some company other than your father and brother."

"I'd love to." She replied. Great, she was going to be able to get around!

"Wonderful. How about… two o'clock?"

"I'm free any time you are."

"Excellent."

***

Another short chapter… sadly. At least I updated! Woo hoo! AWOOGA!


	9. Dream On

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

--

The pink rose bloomed. A gunshot rang. Red splattered on the white rose. The red rose wilted. The pink rose was blown away…

"Sakura!" Nakuru's loud voice shook Sakura out of the trance.

"S-sorry."

"You okay? Your eyes were glazed, and you screamed." Nakuru eyed her carefully.

They were sitting in Eriol's living room, waiting for him to come back from Harukiya. They had been carrying a lively conversation, until a break, and that was when Sakura had had this vision.

__

Maybe I should tell Nakuru… she's into all that stuff.

"…Nakuru? Have you ever been able to predict the future?"

"Syaoran's going to be fine."

"Who said that this was about him? Just answer my question."

"…Yes. Once. But it might have just been a coincidence. Yes, that was probably it."

"Have you ever had visions?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I think I've seen the future."

***

"What would you do if Sakura were to be shot?" Came that hateful voice. Syaoran hissed.

"I'll kill you."

"She's just fine. I'm just wondering."

"First I'll cut your limbs off. I'll cut off your mouth, and slash your eyes out. But I'll leave your ears, so you can hear me scream."

"Why are you so stuck on me hurting her?"

"I know you will."

"She is such an easy target. God, Eriol could've practically led her into the bedroom."

"Are you saying she's a whore?"

"No, I'm saying she's stupid."

Syaoran lunged, but tripped over his binding, and landed on the floor at her feet. "She lacks so much. I don't know what you see in her."

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right."

"Then why must you hurt her?"

"…Have you ever heard of Persia?"

"Of course. It's the old empire."

"There are descendants."

"Are you telling me that she's a descendant?"

"Not just that. She's heir to the Persian throne."

"What does it matter? Persia is long gone."

"Not necessarily. The inheritance is worth millions of dollars, and with her first child, she gets it all."

"But… her father is the old heir, right?"

"There is a dark secret within the family. Only Touya and Fujitaka know this, but Sakura was adopted. And so was her mother. Fujitaka saved Nadeshiko Amamiya-"

"Amamiya… why does that sound so familiar?"

"Tomoyo is her second cousin. Not that that has anything to do with Tomoyo. Anyway, Fujitaka Kinomoto saved Nadeshiko just as she was about to get beaten to death. He brought her in, and they married, Fujitaka not knowing of Nadeshiko's pregnancy. Then, about eight and a half months later, Nadeshiko gave birth to Sakura."

"So Fujitaka isn't her real father?"

"Obviously."

She turned on her heel, and went out of the storage room-turned dungeon. Syaoran curled up, and thought about this. So this meant… Sakura was pregnant?

'Did I get her pregnant? I wonder if it's a boy or a girl… how big is Sakura's stomach? Does Fujitaka know? He must, it's got to have been almost two months since we did it…'

Syaoran felt a sudden need to really be with Sakura. A tear trickled down his cheek, and dropped onto the cold floor. He waited until it dried, and rolled over. Did she still love him? She probably was mad at him for not returning. Maybe she got with Eriol after his absence.

Why? Why did it have to be him? 

***

~*Flashback*~

"But I'm from Tomoeda, and I'm not too high-end. At least not anymore." Sakura remarked, worried. Tomoyo's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Damn, I would never have guessed…" She trailed off. They walked in silence for awhile. "So how'd ya end up in Harukiya?"

"Hiragizawa's right hand man picked me up, and took me here, because I couldn't see him just yet. And yes, I am Hiragizawa Eriol's girl."

"He's-" They turned around when they heard scuffing along tar, only to see Li sprinting towards them… 

~*End of Flashback*~

What had Tomoyo been about to say?

This question had been plaguing Sakura's mind all night. He's drunk? He's a pimp? He's into guys? He likes Barney? He's mine?

Sakura wished desperately that Tomoyo had a phone. Probably something unimportant, otherwise she'd have mentioned something. Should she worry anymore? 

****

Every time that I look in the mirror   
all these lines on my face getting clearer   
the past is gone   
it went by like dusk to dawn   
isn't that the way   
everybody's got their dues in life to pay   
  
yeah, I know nobody knows   
where it comes and where it goes   
I know it's everybody's sin   
you got to lose to know how to win   
  
half my life's in books' written pages   
live and learn from fools and from sages   
you know it's true   
all the things come back to you   
  
sing with me, sing for the years   
sing for the laughter and sing for the tears   
sing with me, if it's just for today   
maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away 

~*~

Every time that I look in the mirror   
all these lines on my face getting clearer   
the past is gone   
it went by like dusk to dawn   
isn't that the way   
everybody's got their dues in life to pay 

~*~

'I know there's nothing left.' Tomoyo stared at her reflection. The dirty bathroom was lit up with a candle that she had lit. In her right hand she held a butterfly knife. She pressed it lightly to her wrist, when a warm hand covered hers. The butterfly knife dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes, and swallowed.

"Rape me, do whatever you want, just kill me afterwards." She choked. A small laugh seemed to resound like a chorus from hell.

"Whoever said I'm going to hurt you? I just want you to live on, there's a perfectly horrid shortage of beautiful girls like you around, you know." 

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol Hiragizawa standing there behind her. She clenched her teeth.

"Don't you do that to me!" She hissed. He laughed again, and knelt down on one knee beside her. 

"Don't you try to kill yourself; it's not easy saving you, you know."

"Saving me?"

"Well, you're still here aren't you? If I hadn't been there, you'd have undoubtedly killed yourself."

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?"

"I have some idea. But I don't understand why you would want to; you'd have to live with it for the rest of your life." He replied, with laughter in his eyes.

"I'm sure you know what that feels like."

His eyes darkened. He looked down at the floor.

"That's why I'm saving you. I saw you sitting here with that knife in you fist, and I felt like if I let you die, it would be like murder."

"You don't know me. Why would you ever want to save me? Why do you care?"

"Just because nobody else has ever cared doesn't mean I won't."

"That's hypocritical of you. I'm sure that you just want to get down my shirt."

"Believe what you want. Just don't try to kill yourself." He said softly. He rose, and walked out of the room. When Tomoyo looked down at the floor for the knife, it was gone.

~*~

Sakura was sitting on the couch early that Monday morning. She didn't have to go to school anymore; she was three and a half months pregnant. [A/N: I jumped ahead in time]

If she had been older, she would still have been in school. But since she was only just barely seventeen, plus the fact that she was just so incredibly skinny, she had to stay home now.

It was depressing. Everyone had gotten used to her pregnancy, so now nobody cared. Nakuru's letters had gone from daily, to weekly, to monthly. Eriol rarely called. She didn't see Rika, Chiharu, or Naoko that much anymore. She hadn't seen Tomoyo in quite along time. She didn't know if Tomoyo was even alive anymore. There were no updates on Syaoran. Fujitaka's work kept him at work all day. Touya was busy with his new boyfriend Yukito. 

She was so lonely it was driving her crazy. That strange dream she had never came back. 

~*~

'Do you still love me?' Sakura wondered; closing her eyes and letting silent tears fall.

~*~

'Do you still love me?' Syaoran wondered, closing his eyes and lettings silent tears fall.

~*~

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called, as she knocked on the door. There was a click, and Sakura came to the door in her pajamas. She was getting pretty big now, compared to the rest of her body. As soon as she saw Tomoyo, her face lit up, and she threw her arms around her. Tomoyo returned the hug twice as tight.

"I missed you!" Sakura cried. She led Tomoyo inside, and took her coat. 

"So, any news on Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, as they sat down on the couch. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Nakuru hasn't contacted me for… a month now."

"Damn, that's rough."

"Believe me, I know."

There was a long silence. Tomoyo fidgeted with a lock of her raven hair. "…Hey Tomoyo, remember when we first met, and we were walking outside of Harukiya, and Syaoran was running towards us?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were about to say something about Eriol. What was it?"

~*~

End of chapter nine. Nice long (er) chapter. Please review, I'm shooting for 100 by chapter ten. And for those of you who think I'm 'review whoring' I'm not. Reviews means people are reading my story, and if it's not a flame, then they're liking it. I'm not just doing it for the sake of having reviews. When someone gives me a review, I read it and take it into consideration. It's not helpful to me if you review just to say that you think I'm begging for reviews. So, whoever told me that, please, don't be so hypocritical, and next time when you review, actually use the opportunity to give me some constructive criticism. That is what reviews are for, right????


	10. Turn and face the Strange

****

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

Chapter Ten

****

A/N: To k.c., that note was actually directed at you. Thanx for apologizing, I mean you didn't necessarily have to, I was just explaining why I wanted reviews, but that's okay! I never turn down an apology! Anyway, thank you again for apologizing; don't think anything of it. 

Oh yeah, and since my semi evil professors have decided to make my backpack even heavier, I won't be able to update as much. Sorry in advance for delays!

:::Chapter ten:::

"So, any news on Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, as they sat down on the couch. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Nakuru hasn't contacted me for… a month now."

"Damn, that's rough."

"Believe me, I know."

There was a long silence. Tomoyo fidgeted with a lock of her raven hair. "…Hey Tomoyo, remember when we first met, and we were walking outside of Harukiya, and Syaoran was running towards us?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were about to say something about Eriol. What was it?"

~*~

A long silence passed. Sakura stared at Tomoyo. 

"…Well, you know who Kaho is, right?"

"Yeah, wasn't she the one who murdered Meiling?"

"Yes… well, I was going to say that Eriol is property of Kaho. She hates anyone touching him. Like how Meiling was about Syaoran."

"I didn't notice she was like that."

"She was _seriously _pissed. Then, I saw her and Eriol making out. Broken hearts thing, I guess. And Kaho found out, and…"

"So, that was all?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it _was _surprising that Kaho murdered Meiling, I mean they were really good friends. I guess something just snapped. Maybe it was kind of like semi-third degree murder." 

"Wait a sec, didn't Meiling know Syaoran before hand?"

"Well, from what I've heard, they trained together at some Chinese temple."

"Was it in China, or Hong Kong?"

"Well, Hong Kong I guess. I don't really know much about either of their pasts."

"So, they must have fallen in love somewhere along the way." Sakura said, after thinking for a moment.

"Either that, or they were promised."

"…?" 

"To be promised, means to be betrothed ahead of time. Maybe Meiling got caught up with the idea, but Syaoran just couldn't fall in love with her. I think their relationship was way to physical to be real."

"I guess. But… are we sure Meiling's dead?"

"…It's a possibility that she's still alive-" Tomoyo was cut off as Eriol burst in the house. 

"You never told me you were supposed to inherit a Persian fortune!!!" He yelled. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Were you?"

"Persian inheritance? What the he-"

"Nakuru said that you were heir to the Persian throne! And that's why Meiling and Kaho are trying to kill you!"

"Meiling and Kaho are trying to kill me?!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo was pale.

"Persian throne? It's not possible. Persia doesn't exist." Tomoyo was panicking. Eriol took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. His glasses didn't hide the bags under his eyes, and he seemed a bit hung-over.

"Sakura, did you know about the inheritance?" He asked slowly. Sakura shook her head. Eriol rubbed his temples. "Okay, now about Meiling and Kaho…" He started. Tomoyo stepped in front of Sakura.

"Meiling is dead." She said firmly, helping Eriol to the couch, where he almost collapsed. He sat with his head in his hands.

"She's alive." He replied. Sakura covered her open mouth. Tomoyo still wouldn't believe him.

"Is this just another one of your stupid plots to get alone with the two of us?!" Tomoyo snapped. Eriol clenched his teeth, and he stood up. He faced her.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn convinced that I want to get in bed with you?!" He hissed. Sakura took a step back. Tomoyo stayed still. She didn't move, and she looked very scared, especially since Eriol towered over her in height. She looked down. 

"Sorry." She whispered. Eriol nodded, and sat back down.

"Anyway, Meiling and Kaho are after your inheritance, as it's worth a lot, and you get it once you have your first kid. They know about your pregnancy because they read your mail." Sakura gasped. Eriol shook his head. Tears came to his eyes. "Nakuru… she's dead." Eriol said quietly. Sakura burst into tears, and Tomoyo hugged her tightly. 

"It's all my fault! I'm so stupid!" Sakura wailed. Eriol shook his head.

"It's not if you honestly didn't know about the inheritance. If you had, then I think you'd be at fault, at least a little bit. Well, on another topic… someone needs to protect you. So…" Eriol stood up and walked over to them. "…Terada, Yamazaki, Houji (Naoko's boyfriend) and I have discussed this. We think that the four of us could take you somewhere in the countryside, and live in some little house. Yamazaki said that we could use his parent's summerhouse. You'll be there until we can catch Meiling and Kaho, and get them locked up." Sakura stared.

"But, that could end up being like… five years or something!" Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. "Can I come?" She pleaded. Eriol shook his head.

"Only Sakura, and those that can really protect her. Besides, you'll be here trying to help catch Kaho and Meiling." He replied. Tomoyo nodded sadly. "Now, I suggest you start packing, Sakura. We leave as soon as possible. I'm going to contact your father and explain to him our plan."

"But, can't my father and Touya come?"

"Absolutely not. Touya may be able to fight a little bit, but that's not good enough. We need people who can really protect you. Touya might die the first round. And your father is old, so it'd just be another body to protect…Tomoyo, help her pack." He walked out of the house, and they saw him get on his motorbike. A motorbike didn't make any sound. That's why they hadn't heard him…

The two girls walked upstairs to Sakura's room. 

"It's a little messy." Sakura said. The only thing really messy about it was that the bed wasn't properly made. Tomoyo smiled.

"When I got hit by your brother's car, he put me in this room." Tomoyo said, reminded of those times. They seemed so long ago. 

"You were hit by my brother's car?!"

"Yes. When he introduced himself, I recognized the last name, and…" Tomoyo trailed off, nervous of Sakura's reaction. Sakura looked down at the floor.

"So that's how he found Syaoran and I."

"I'm sorry. You know I am."

"It's okay. Even if I had stayed, I might be dead by now. And if I had gotten murdered…"

"That would be like murdering two-- no three people."

"Three? I thought it would be just me and the kid."

"I think Syaoran would never forgive himself. A part of him would be killed."

"That's so romantic," Sakura said, giggling. Tomoyo saw the silliness of the comment, and started giggling too.

"I should be a romance writer!" Tomoyo said. Sakura was laughing hard now. 

If they were normal high school girls, that wouldn't have been so funny. But as they were so completely out of humor now, it just seemed so hilarious.

"I wonder what I should pack."

"Well, since it's going to be early spring soon, I think you should first pack three sundresses." Tomoyo offered, as they went through Sakura's closet. Sakura pulled out two.

"I've only got two. The other one was for when I wasn't so big." Sakura explained, as they laid out the two. One was light green, and went down to her ankles. It was made of a light material, something like chiffon. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

"You'll look really pretty in this one, Sakura chan!" Tomoyo said excitedly. She practically bounced back to the closet, and pulled out clothes at random intervals. Sakura watched as she pulled out tee shirts, and sweaters, meanwhile babbling.

"Tomoyo… I think that's enough." Sakura said slowly, staring at a huge pile of clothes. Tomoyo giggled, blushing.

"But you've got so many pretty things, Sakura! You should wear them!" She folded each article of clothing carefully, however she went very fast. In almost no time, she was finished. "Okay, now for underwear!" She flew through the drawers, and found Sakura's underwear. She grabbed all the different pairs, and threw them onto the bed, right on top of the shirts, sweaters, and dresses. Sakura folded each one while Tomoyo went through her other drawers. 

__

This is going to be a long day…

~*~

The next day, Touya, her father, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo, Terada, Houji, and Yamazaki were all gathered in her living room. Each of the boys had a suitcase that they were lugging, and their girlfriend following them around. 

"Now, be good, don't eat everything, help out with the cooking and cleaning, help protect Sakura--if she's dead you're going to be at fault-- and make sure you stay in shape!" Naoko said to Houji. She sounded like more of a mother to him than anything else. They kissed quickly.

"I'll miss you!" Rika said in her hushed voice. She and Terada embraced. 

"IF I HEAR ABOUT YOU TELLING ANY LIES, I'LL THROTTLE YOU AND THEN YOU'LL SPEND A HELLISH WEEK ON THE COUCH!" Chiharu yelled in Yamazaki's ear. He grinned. 

"Did you know-"

"Shut up!" She yelled. They hugged tightly, and Yamazaki kissed her on the cheek, laughing.

"Whatever you say, mommy!" He said in a mocking voice. Chiharu tried to glare, but she couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Eriol and Tomoyo just waved, making Sakura suspect something. It didn't really matter now, anyway. Eriol was coming with them. She nervously approached her father and Touya. 

"I'll… miss you guys." Sakura whispered. Touya headlocked her, and she laughed. He let go, and they hugged. Then, she faced her father. "I'm sorry about everything." Her voice lowered to a whisper. Fujitaka nodded, and they hugged. Sakura willed the clock to stop, but it didn't work, so she just enjoyed the moment. 

"I can't believe it… I always knew something big would happen… But never so soon."

"It just seems that way. But I'll be back in no time, with the child, and then I'll marry Syaoran, and everyone will live happily ever after." Sakura whispered. Fujitaka smiled at how sure she was of her future. They let go.

"I'll try to call you, if Naoko's boyfriend doesn't kill me!" Sakura said. Houji heard, and gave her a death glare. In his black baggy jeans, jacket, tee shirt, and his bracelets with spikes, he really did look like he was capable of snapping her neck. Especially with that tattoo on his neck…

Sakura and Tomoyo hugged tightly.

"God, I hope they remember to put the toilet seat down." Tomoyo said in Sakura's ear. She laughed nervously, reminded of the fact that she could be spending several years in a house full of men. Rika came up to her, and handed her a small box, wrapped in spring green paper and a dark green ribbon. 

"Open it later!" She said, giggling. Sakura hugged her. Then, Chiharu came up to her.

"If Takashi does anything stupid, please, feel free to throttle him!" Chiharu said. Sakura laughed, and they hugged. "He'll take care of you, don't worry. I know that you won't have to even ask. Remember, he's someone who will always listen." She added in Sakura's ear. 

"I'm awfully sorry to take him away from you." Sakura apologized. 

"Don't think anything of it! You'll be back in no time!" Chiharu replied, with a wave of her hand. Then, they all gathered in a circle. Eriol stepped forward.

"No one may breathe a word to anyone at all of Sakura's whereabouts. Houji will pick up Naoko once a month to check up on Sakura, as she knows about pregnancy, and that sort of thing. When Naoko gets back, she will tell you all of Sakura's condition." He announced in a clear, loud voice. Then, Terada walked over to Sakura, and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry," He muttered, and let go, pulling the syringe away. Sakura smiled weakly, and started out the door. Everyone waved to everyone else, and then Sakura blacked out.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


	11. Lady Macbeth

****

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

:::Chapter Eleven:::

:::Lady Macbeth:::

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"Nah, let's let her sleep. She's had enough."

"Yeah, good plan."

"Yeah, we'll let her sleep as long as she needs, then she can wake up and eat!"

"God, Yamazaki, is food all you can think about?"

"Hey, I haven't eaten in a week!"

"Why, didja tick off Chiharu again?"

"How do you know about the _again_ part?"

"Naoko is the gossip queen."

"Damnit. She's going to pay."

"How…?"

"In cash!"

-_-;

Sakura could hear the voices whispering. She opened her eyes, but didn't move, as she gathered in her surroundings. She was on a couch in a sunny room. It appeared to be just after dawn, and the lacy curtains blew around the open windows. The breeze brought in the scent of salt. 

Terada, Eriol, Houji, and Yamazaki were all standing around, Terada indian style on the floor, Houji standing by the mantel, leaning up against the wall, legs crossed, Yamazaki on the arm of a cushioned chair, and Eriol was standing at the window, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses, arms crossed, tall and silent, staring at her. She swallowed. He smiled, and Yamazaki followed his gaze over to Sakura.

"Well, it looks as though sleeping beauty is awake!" Yamazaki announced. Terada looked at her over his shoulder and offered a small grin, and Houji frowned. Sakura blushed, and sat up. 

"How long was I asleep?"

"All through the car ride, which was all night." Terada replied, stretching out his legs. Eriol shifted his weight to his other foot, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are we?" She asked Yamazaki. "I mean, I know we're at your parents' summer house… but I mean, where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Not Tomoeda."  
"Just answer the freaking question!" Houji snapped. Terada eyed him suspiciously, and Eriol laughed. Yamazaki mock-glared at Houji, and turned back to Sakura.

"The countryside. But I can't tell you anything else." He replied, smiling warmly. Houji rolled his eyes and walked onto the porch, muttering something inappropriate. Terada followed him and Eriol walked into the kitchen. Yamazaki helped her up off the couch. "You want something to eat?"

"…No-"

"Of course you do!" He chirped, dragging her into the kitchen. Eriol was already making eggs. 

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook!" Sakura said, staring at Eriol. He looked at her, and shrugged.

"Nakuru taught me a while ago." He said quietly. Yamazaki looked down at the floor. Sakura held her tears at bay, and was reminded of Nakuru's cheerful letters, her warm smile, and her incessant chatter. 

And, of course all this led to Syaoran.

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" Yamazaki yelled into Sakura's ear. She jumped, and blushed.

"Sorry. Just thinking." She said quickly. Eriol smiled, and Yamazaki sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"See, it's that thinking stuff that gets ya in trouble. I mean, what if a massive meteor was headed right for this very house, and Sakura was just standing here all alone, thinking when it happened?!"

"I don't think that's rig-" Eriol started, and Sakura shivered, realizing that this scenario could come true!

Terada stormed into the kitchen. 

"Welcome to the land of the living," Yamazaki said jokingly. Terada shrugged.

"What's for breakfast?"

***

"So we'll split the inheritance like this: since I've obviously done more, I get 75%. You get the last 25%." Said Meiling. Kaho stood up, her eyes wild like fire.

"No way! I get 80%, and you get the last 20%! I'm the one who's been attempting to kill Sakura!"

"But have any of your attempts ever worked?"

"It's the effort! What did you do?"

"Plan this whole idea. Research Sakura's background. Capture my old love, and beat him nearly to his death. I'm like the Lady Macbeth of this whole scheme. You're a wimp, and nature's going to come back at ya three fold." Meiling replied curtly. Kaho sneered.

"You know what happened to Lady Macbeth?"

"Of course. But for me, it's going to be different. There won't be any guilt, because Sakura obviously doesn't deserve the inheritance. She'll use it in stupid ways, like donating it to charity, or something."

"Don't be so sure. Soon you'll start seeing blood on your hands that you can't wash off. You've already killed Nakuru; who's next Lady Macbeth? Who's next?"

"Go away!" Meiling shrieked, running out of the tiny room they shared. Kaho laughed.

"Well who's next, Lady Macbeth? Who is next?" She asked the slammed shut door. She cackled, and flopped on her bed.

~*~

The steaming water burned her hands, but it didn't affect the splotch of blood spreading over her hands more and more…

~*~

It was bright room, painted in pale yellow. There were baby blue curtains, and the same for the quilt, and rug. The toss pillows were alternated in blue and yellow, and the bed frame and bureau were white. Sakura clapped.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Houji rolled his eyes, Terada fought a grin, Eriol smiled, and Yamazaki sighed.

"It was my room-" He started, but Houji cut in, laughing.

"God, you are such a fag!" He yelled. Yamazaki scowled.

"It was my room when I was _an infant._" He finished. Houji stopped laughing and shrugged. Terada snorted at Houji, Yamazaki turned back to Sakura, and Eriol eyed Houji.

"Aw, you must have been just _adorable!_" Sakura squealed. Yamazaki laughed, going pink.

"Ya think so?"

~*~

It had been hard work, trying to escape from that hellhole. Syaoran was sweaty, dirty, and exhausted. The dirt had actually seemed to become one with his skin, and his black tee shirt had loosened. That or he had lost weight. He wasn't as muscular. He couldn't wait to go back to Tomoeda and find Sakura. Then, if she still loved him, they'd get married, and run away together…

These thoughts floated through Syaoran's head as he climbed away from the cellar window, and out into the air. However, once he reached the outside, the humidity pressed against him even more. A number of different smells wafted by, and he looked around.

"I'm in the frickin' jungle?!"

~*~

It was late afternoon. Yamazaki was outside on the porch, napping in a hammock. Houji was in the backyard, practicing his martial arts. Terada was in the living room, meditating. Eriol was in his room, reading a book.

And here she was, sitting on her bed. Yamazaki had taken her on a tour of the whole house. Houji and Terada shared a room. Yamazaki slept in the spare bedroom, and Eriol slept in Yamazaki's brother's old room. Despite the fact that Eriol wasn't in love with her anymore, she couldn't help but feel suspicious about how Eriol's room was _connected_ to hers. Not next to it, but connected. It might have been a mistake, but… There was one bathroom, and the attic was through a door in Sakura's closet, should there be any problems. It was quite the pretty house, all decorated in pastels and very sunny. 

Sakura looked at the light green box in her hands. She pulled the light green ribbon away, tore off the paper, and lifted the lid.

Inside was a small folded note in pink perfumed paper. Sakura unfolded the note, and gasped.

__

Sakura chan-

I've always known that the day would come when I'd die, and couldn't provide any more information on Syaoran for you. I saw something in a dream, about three roses. I also saw that you've had this vision. Don't lose hope; it could be just a warning to be careful. 

There was a fourth rose. It was blue. Be careful Sakura. I know who this blue rose is; it's not Meiling or Kaho. This blue rose is not your enemy, but if you aren't careful, then that red rose could be blown away. I want Syaoran to stay in your life forever, and if you let that blue rose entwine itself around you, then things could get nasty. Stay loyal to Syaoran.

Love, Nakuru

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. 

"Nakuru…" She whimpered. There were taps on the other side of the door, and Eriol came in. 

"You said something about Nakuru?" He asked. His deep blue eyes seemed to read her mind. Sakura swallowed a sob, and held up Nakuru's letter.

"R-Rika gave me this." She whispered. Eriol glanced at the letter. 

"It's just a dream." He said after a minute. Sakura shook her head.

"I had this very dream, except without the blue rose! The red rose gets hurt, and its blood spatters all over the white rose!" She wailed. Eriol sat down on the bed next to her.

"Did you ever tell Nakuru about these visions?"

"No. At least, not about the roses."

"…I wonder who the blue rose is." He broke a silence. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't really want to know." She said, looking out the window at the fiery sunset. Eriol took the letter in one hand, lifted his glasses with the other, and peered at the handwriting.

"This isn't Nakuru's handwriting."

~*~

Hee hee, a cliffyhanger! 


	12. It Is a Tale Told By an Idiot

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

It is a Tale Told By an Idiot

Eriol sighed, and folded the paper sharply.

"It's bull." He said. Sakura swallowed her sob. 

"But… h-how could anyone know about this?"

"Well, for starters, no one is psychic. Did you write this down, or tell anyone at all?"

"…I did write it in my diary…" She said slowly. "But only once, and no one knows where I hide my diary." She added quickly. Eriol nodded.

"Did you bring your diary with you?" He asked. A wave of realization hit Sakura.

"Oh my god! I didn't even think about it!" She gasped. Eriol shook his head.

"Note to self, Sakura… no one is psychic. I'm sure with a little bit of searching; she could have found it. It's probably with Kaho or Meiling this very second." He sat down next to her, and hugged her. "It doesn't matter though. Kaho and Meiling will have quite the time finding us." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. She was frozen, tears subconsciously streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it… I'm so stupid." She muttered. Eriol didn't say anything; he just hugged her tighter. "How did you know it was a fake?"

"Nakuru's paper was always scented rose, not lavender."

"She could've been out of rose."

"It's a possibility. But, knowing her…" He started, but didn't finish. Sakura put her arm around him.

"Did you love her?"

"…Not in any romantic way. No one had ever bothered to try to be a mother figure in my life… then she came. She wasn't exactly the idyllic mother, because she snapped at me a lot, and she didn't comfort me. But I think that's what made her like a mother. She wouldn't let me grow soft."

"You don't seem hard and cruel to me."

"It's who I am." He replied, standing up and stretching. "Good night, Sakura." He said, and walked through the door into his room. Sakura stared at the door, almost reminded of her brief romance with Eriol. But then it went quicker than it had come, and she picked up the box. Inside was a lot of tissue paper. Sakura pulled it away, and there was Nakuru's rose ring, and a small piece of paper the size of a fortune in a fortune cookie.

__

Don't give in to selfish false emotions

***

Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

To the last syllable of recorded time;

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,

And then is heard no more. It is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, 

Signifying nothing.

-Macbeth

Kaho laughed, reciting the old fragment of literature. Meiling scowled into the small mirror above the washbasin in the room they shared. 

"And this time, it will be different." Meiling said, turning on her heel. Kaho shook her head.

"You're trapped, Lady Macbeth." She said in a hushed voice.

"Stop calling me that!" Meiling shrieked. Kaho laughed again. 

'I have to change the topic. Or else I'll go mad from her ranting.' Meiling thought. "Are you ready for tonight's show?"

"Obviously not. Do you see me in a costume?"

"To everyone else, it looks like it's Halloween everyday for you." Meiling said, applying her eye makeup. Kaho glared, and threw a pillow at Meiling. Meiling dodged it. "Well anyway, get ready, because last time you didn't get enough offers afterwards."

"What do the offers have to do anything?"

"More money for us. And we need to pay Houji."

"I know… but I hate it! We aren't hookers, Meiling!"

"We'll have to be for now if we want Houji to keep working for us."

"What's so great about Houji?" _He is just a guy. He can't do much._

"Well, we know he can't make his move yet, but so far he's deceived that Naoko girl, fooled everyone, given up his old girlfriend, and is going to be enduring at least six months of living with people he's going to be killing soon." Meiling replied smartly, putting away her mascara and slipping into a lacy, slutty looking garnet red slip. 

"…You're actually being considerate for once."

"He's hot like Li."

"If you hadn't dropped out of school, you'd have been the school slut."

"No duh. I can't help it, I'm a fast lover, and I like guys for their looks. I admit it, I'm shallow. But soon, I'll be rich and shallow." Meiling pulled on black fishnet stockings, and stepped into garnet red high heels. Kaho sighed, and pulled off her jeans. She grabbed her own black outfit almost identical to Meiling's. 

"Six months… Sakura's child will be born by then." Kaho said. Meiling nodded.

"By then, Eriol will have definitely let his guard down."

"Good plan."

"And don't I know it?"

The two villains walked out onto the small stage in the Chinese bar. Men were getting drunk on Tsingtao, a Chinese beer, and even a few were drinking Asahi, a Japanese beer. Meiling stepped up to the mic, with Kaho right behind her. She waited for her intro.

"I'm sitting here alone up in my room, and thinking about the times that we've been through" Her mouth was dry. Kaho backed her up.

"Oh my love, I'm looking at a picture in my hand, trying my best to understand" Meiling came around with…

"I really want to know what we did wrong with the love that felt so strong"

"Oh my love" Kaho came in.

"If only you were here tonight, I know that we could make it right" Meiling continued. Then their voices broke into two loud sirens.

"I don't know how to live without your love."

"I was born to make you happy."

"Cause you're the only one within my heart…"

***

Why would anyone steal a diary? What good would sending a letter to Sakura do?

Eriol stared out his window at the midnight sky, these questions plaguing his mind. His head ached from all the confusion. Who was the blue rose?

I'll bet it's me.

***

There she was, an angel all in white smiling and holding a baby boy, who had startling emerald eyes and thick patches of unruly brown hair. She was sitting in a garden of white roses. The sun shone on her, her hair gleaming. He was almost able to taste the honey in its shine. The baby boy, though his eyebrows were furrowed, was smiling. Syaoran could only watch as a familiar face held her. The black hair, the crystal blue eyes…

Meanwhile blue roses were growing. Syaoran took a step towards the happy couple, and suddenly red splattered all over the pure white roses. Sakura screamed, and Eriol pulled out a gun-

Syaoran shot up, sweating. He clutched his dirty shirt, gasping for breath. He tried to swallow, but he still hadn't taken in enough air. Somewhere, birds shrieked. Early dawn shone through the palm trees. Syaoran rubbed the sandy soil off of his jeans. The cool air chilled his sweat, and for once in a week, he shivered from the low temperature. Nights were cold in the rainforest. Especially in January. Was it still January? He had no idea. Was this even a rainforest? He, once again, had no idea. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that since he had been following the sun where it began, he must be heading east. 

"Hello!" He yelled. No answer. Not that he had expected one. 

He sighed, and started walking. He was starving. Luckily, he had been able to steal some water from the old base, or whatever it was that he had escaped from-

"Hi!" A high pitched voice said behind him. He whirled around to see a short Chinese girl of about fourteen. Her thick straight black hair was tied in two cute little pigtails on top of her head. She was wearing low riding camouflage pants, and a black tank top that ended just above her belly button. 

"H-Hi…" He said slowly. The girl cocked her head.

"How can you understand me? You speak Chinese?"

"Yeah… isn't that where we are?" He asked slowly. The girl hit him over the head.

"It's January, stupid! In China, it's so freakin cold that my mom's toes a are freezing off! I mean, I guess she was exaggerating, but-"

"Where are we?"

"Singapore, stupid! How could you not know?"

"…I'm supposed to be in Japan." He replied, blinking. She cocked her head.

"Really? Wow, you're way off course! I mean, we're below China, even! And Japan is even further up north!" 

"…Where are we?"

  
"Singapore!" 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The girl clapped her hands over her ears to avoid going deaf. Syaoran lowered his voice. "Sorry. But, are you serious? Are we really in Singapore?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Syaoran groaned, and looked up at the purplish sky. "Well… my name is Kidkoume, if you were wondering." She said quietly. Syaoran exhaled, a sarcastic kind of smile on his face.

"First thing on my mind." He said sarcastically. Kidkoume frowned.

"You were being sarcastic! Nobody likes a cynic!"

"Nobody likes a cynic," He mimicked.

"What's your name?"

"…Li."

"You're Chinese then?"

"Last time I checked."

"You know, I'm Chinese too!"

"Obviously." He replied, leaning up against a tree. The green leaves on one particular bush reminded him a lot of a certain someone's eyes, and it was really getting on his nerves…

"Tell me about yourself." Kidkoume ordered, sitting on a rock. Syaoran shrugged.

"What's to know?"

"…Okay… how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Really? Okay, that's one." She made a notch on an imaginary scoreboard with her finger. "…Next… why are you here?"

"…You'd never believe it. I have trouble believing it myself." He said quietly. Images of his dream flooded back.

"You'd be surprised at what I believe." She replied, edging closer.

"…I was…" He started, but then thought carefully. Why was this girl being so friendly to him? She could just be one of Meiling and Kaho's henchmen. He stared out into the distance, trying to think up some story.

"I ran away." He said finally. Kidkoume cocked her head.

"Why?"

"Because… See, I'm a high school dropout. I dropped out of high school to support my prostitute mother and my little sister. For two years, I worked three different part time jobs, never actually having time for myself. Then, my mother decides to stop working. So, I look for more work. Finally, my little sister dies because she is raped and murdered. My mom still wants me to work. I'm tired of it, so I run away."

Technically, he was telling the truth. That actually was his history, but that wasn't why he was here. So, he was meeting her halfway. Good enough.

:::Sniff:::

He looked over to see Kidkoume sobbing.

"That… was the saddest… story… I have ever…*hic* heard!" She sobbing. Syaoran scowled. Not another crybaby. He searched his pockets for a tissue, but found none. 

"Sorry, I don't have a tissue…" He apologized.

Kidkoume reminded him of a younger Sakura. Kind of as if Sakura had been his little sister. He looked away.

"Why are you looking away?" She asked. He sighed.

"I hate seeing girls cry." He replied, knowing full well that his ears were going red. He had to change the subject. "Now it's your turn."

Kidkoume smiled.

"I've got five brothers, all of who care way too much for me. My mother is in charge of us all. I'm fourteen, and at the end of this year I'll be going to high school!" She replied cheerfully. Syaoran fought a smile at her cheerfulness. "Oh yeah, and the reason I'm all the way in Singapore is that my class was on a field trip, but I got separated."

"Where's your uniform?"

"I go to public school, stupid! With five kids and only one parent, how do you expect my mother to afford private?"

"Yeesh, sorry."

Syaoran had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a day.

***

Seeking warmth, Nakuru curled up in the arms of whoever it was. The familiar scent of peppermint polluted the air, and she rolled over. A familiar cool voice broke the silence.

"We thought you were dead." The English accent wafted through the simple phrase, and Nakuru knew who it was instantly.

"Eriol." She murmured, looking up. And, sure enough, there he was, his blue-black hair that always seemed to appear wet hanging in his face, those steel blue eyes practically boring a hole right through her.

"We thought you were dead. You killed me because I thought you were dead." He said again. Nakuru shook her head.

"I am dead." She replied, fingering his white button-up shirt, the two top buttons open. He always did have good taste.

"Then I must be going mad, because last I checked dead people didn't talk." His voice was cold, and Nakuru didn't like it, so she changed the subject.

"Where are we?" She knew they were outside; the pale fingers of dawn were creeping up the horizon. The ground beneath her was wet; it soaked right through her nightgown.

"In the countryside."

"Oh. That's all I wanted to know."

"But what I'm wondering is, what are you doing in the backyard of the hideout, soaked in blood in your nightgown, asleep in a tree?!" His voice was panicky now. Nakuru looked down. The arms of her nightgown were soaked in blood. She could feel a shiver go through Eriol. He never did like the sight of blood. 

"Well, I don't know. I wonder how I could possibly have managed that." She replied sarcastically. Eriol growled.

"Nakuru…"

"Well, last thing I remember I was getting ready for bed. I had just come back from giving Rika a present to give to Sakura, as I had had this vision of myself dying-"

"And of roses." Eriol cut in. Nakuru sighed.

"You are just so nosy, you know that? Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was preparing to die. I figured I could just be murdered in my sleep. Then, when I awoke, I was lying on some cold mildewed floor. I fell asleep, and then I woke up here." She finished her story, and looked up at Eriol. He was looking at a window on the small house. Then, in a whisper, "I had a feeling Sakura would have to go into hiding."

The curtains were drawn, and the light of earliest dawn reflected off the window. Nakuru watched Eriol frown. He let go of her, stood up slowly, and made a mad dash for the house. Nakuru propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Eriol climbed up a particularly convenient gutter that ran up alongside of Sakura's window. Five seconds later, three bodies flew out of the window, landing on the ground with a thump. Nakuru grinned as Eriol then jumped out again, to make sure that they were dead. Sakura's head poked out of the window. Nakuru waved. Sakura gasped. Eriol was calm. He picked Nakuru up, and carried her in through the back door. Sakura came in through the kitchen door, with Yamazaki, Terada, and Houji at her heels. 

"Hey everyone!" Nakuru said cheerfully. Yamazaki's almost opened, Terada blinked, and Houji yawned. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" Sakura hugged her despite the blood, and by accident her elbow jabbed into Nakuru's side. Nakuru gave a tiny cry. Sakura retracted immediately, and Eriol pulled her away.

"Sorry, pow wow later." Eriol said quickly. He shooed them all into the living room. They crowded around the closed kitchen door, peering in the keyhole.

***


	13. Magic woman

__

Chapter Thirteen

…Singapore?!

"So, here we are now."

"So it is."

"You could at least acknowledge the fact that I'm still alive."

"Oh, but you aren't." His voice was like a knife. She smiled.

"Never miss a trick now, do you?"

"I'm careful."

"Not careful. Smart. You picked up right away that it wasn't me."

"I didn't know you could use magic. Hell, I didn't know anyone could use magic. I thought magic was something you wished for when your car broke down. What you heard in fairy tales." He confessed, running a hand through his hair. Nakuru sighed.

"Well, since you know about it… shall I teach you?"

"Don't bother. I've got a gun. That's all I need."

"Meiling and Kaho know magic."

"*Laugh* Ha, what, the dark arts?"

"This isn't something you joke about, Eriol. They know magic, and it's very powerful."

"So why haven't they used it?"

"They're waiting for the right time. A time when my own spirit has faded from this world. A time when even you can't help her." She replied, her voice like an ominous storm cloud hovering near the sun. 

"So… who taught them?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know." 

Nakuru looked at Eriol, trying to find a way to put it.

"A man named Xian. Xian trained Syaoran Li, too. He trained everyone in the Li family. Meiling and Li were meant to be the guardians of the Li clan. Meiling would specialize in magic, and Li in physical power. They both boasted the inner strength for magic, but Meiling was never known for her physical strength."

"So, where does Kaho come in?"

"Meiling met up with Kaho, and they became good friends. Later, Meiling paid Xian to teach Kaho the secret art that she knew."

"So what do I need to look out for, black cats?" He still didn't seem too sure about the idea of magic.

"Eriol…"

"Okay, okay."

They talked for a little while more, until it was late in the day. Yamazaki, Terada, and Sakura had given up, and gone back to bed. But Houji was sitting in a corner of the room. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking.

"Can I help you?" Eriol asked. Houji scrambled to his feet, and made a break for the stairs. Eriol caught him by his collar. "I don't think you're going anywhere," He whispered in Houji's ear. Houji stabbed Eriol with the wrong end of his knife, momentarily stunning him. Houji dashed up the stairs and into his room, and didn't come out until later that day. 

~*One Month Later*~ Sakura is now like four and a half months pregnant! Yay

The house was a mess. And, considering all the extra free time that she had, she decided to clean.

'What in Kami's name is wrong with me?' she interrogated herself, picking up a sock that had strayed free from the unusually large laundry pile in Houji's room. The rule was that everyone did their own laundry, so all she had to do was walk in Houji's room, and return the sock. She slowly opened the door, and instantly held her nose. The stench from the laundry pile should have been classified as grade A stink. She tossed the sock back, but noticed something. The pile was… moving? It almost seemed humanlike, as though it was breathing. Sakura's curiosity got to her, and she dug into the pile. 'Even my room wasn't so messy that it developed new _life forms._'

"HOUJI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

***

'…Concentrate…' Kaho released a sphere of energy from within. It traveled across the temple, and hit Xian squarely in the nose. Kaho smirked.

"I'm a natural." She said, sauntering towards Xian. Xian rubbed his nose fairly hard.

"Your ki blast implied that much," He murmured, healing the bruise quickly. Kaho turned around to look at Meiling, who was standing the middle of the Inochi circle. A whirlwind was blowing around her, and her eyes were closed. She called out something that was unheard from the wind, and she was lifted up into the air. Kaho clapped to cheer her on, and as soon as she did this, the whirlwind stopped, and Meiling was hurled back into the marble floor with a loud thud. Kaho clapped her hands over her mouth, and Xian raced over to Meiling. He helped her up, and aided her as she walked out of the temple to check and see if she had broken anything.

Kaho and Meiling had been training together with Xian for about a month now. He was a thin wiry man of about eighty and had squinty eyes. He spoke very little Japanese, and never wore normal clothing. Always a blue silk dobok. He always pulled his long gray hair back into a long braid, and liked to hit people on the head. He was a strange man, but Kaho would do anything at this point to get that inheritance. She glanced at Meiling and Xian, who were both trying to get the large door open. Kaho smirked as Xian's granddaughter Xu helped them. Xu was very good at martial arts, but if you only had ever talked to her you'd never think so. She was very quiet and shy, and was usually seen reading a book when not helping her grandfather. 

'Soon,' She thought, filing her nails. 

Her training was almost complete. 

She'd have more than her fair share of the inheritance.

And no one, not even Eriol, could stop her…

~*~

"Yikes lady, d'ya have to scream?" Sakura stared at the girl. She was probably in her early teens, and looked very sweaty. Sakura stumbled backwards. She tried to scream, but found her throat was dry. The girl caught sight of her stomach, and Sakura protectively hunched over. The girl cocked her head, tried to stand up, but fell down again. Sakura saw that she was tied to the bedpost. "Are you Sakura?" She asked. Sakura didn't move. "…Because Li told me you would be somewhere around here."

~*~

'I don't have much time left. Kidkoume left a month ago. I'm probably infected. I don't have much strength left. I haven't eaten in a week and two days, because I've been too weak to hunt for food. I'm dying. And I'm growing mad. Sakura haunts me in my dreams. She is everywhere, and if I get to hold her in my arms just one more time, I'll die a happy man. But considering the time, I'll die before I even leave this rainforest. Kidkoume tried to take me along. But I was too heavy for her to support. She's suffering of malnutrition. Neither of us knows how to treat a bleeding broken leg. I can't stand the pain much longer…'

~*~

Just the mere mention of his name sent chills up her spine. Sakura swallowed her fear.

"Y-You know him?" She spoke. Her voice sounded loud and echoey. The girl's face brightened.

"I know him! So, you must be Sakura!" She said cheerily. Sakura nodded, feeling a wave of desperation wash over her. Her need to see Syaoran again was renewed. 

"I am Sakura. And what's your name?" 

"Kidkoume! Li's been hurt really badly, so he sent me. I've come all the way from Singapore!" 

Sakura felt her heart break. If Syaoran had sent her, and she was all the way from Singapore…

~*~

Veeeerrrrryyyyyy short chappie! But satisfying, right? Sorry about the delay, but I've been really busy! Expect the next chapter soon! Oh and February 2nd was my birthday, so review, k?


	14. Final Fury

****

Let Me Blow Ya Mind

By Raven

Rating: PG13

A/N: Yo! This is the last chapter! Can you believe it??? ^^. PLEASE review, my goal is to finish with 200 reviews! Ya think I can pull it off?

The sand, stained a brownish-red, was beginning to dry. Syaoran shifted, and looked down at his stomach. There was nothing to see. As if in response to his glowering, his stomach growled. Syaoran groaned, and rolled over, resting his head on a fern. He was starving. Literally. But he was far too weak to get his own food.

A sun shower suddenly started, and Syaoran welcomed the cold droplets of water. He opened his mouth. It wasn't much, but it satisfied his thirst, for now.

"Kidkoume…" He whispered, as dark rain clouds blocked the sun. It started to pour. Syaoran sneezed. "HELP!" He called, just to see what would happen. A clap of thunder resounded throughout the sky. Syaoran could feel his hair being completely matted down on his forehead. 

'I'll die of sickness if I don't find shelter.' He thought to himself, watching a beetle crawl under a leaf. He grabbed hold of the bark on the tree he had been leaning against and pulled himself up. He slipped on the mud, but tried again. He sneezed again. Not good, not good at all.

He suddenly remembered what old Master Xian had taught him when he was very young. He shut his eyes tightly, and stood up very quickly, trying to overcome his pain. An electric sort of pain streaked up his leg, and he yelled in agony. Then, he shut his mouth, and fell over. He had an idea. At this rate, he'd never get out of here. He began to crawl along in the thick mud, and despite the pain, smiled. He was moving along faster… 

***

"So, you're saying that in order to achieve true happiness… I need to become… immortal?" Kaho and Meiling were sitting in their shack, philosophizing. Meiling had brought up the subject of true happiness, and explained to Kaho what Xian had told her.

"Exactly. No mortal can possibly be happy." Meiling replied, taking a sip of her beer. Kaho sighed.

"Well, that _is _rather discouraging… however, I like to think that I have a chance in changing-"

"Xian knows a special incantation that can help us." Meiling cut in. Kaho felt her lips curl into a smile.

"So… we'd be rich, happy, _and _immortal. The fuzz wouldn't have anything against us!" Kaho concluded, clapping. Meiling nodded.

"Yes, Kaho… we'd be unstoppable."

***

The blue rose was knocked away by an orange rose and a black rose. The red rose, now crinkled a decaying, wrapped itself tighter around the pure white rose, the edges of its petals worn, and a bit ragged. The red rose looked as though it was almost… shielding the white rose from harm as the wind blew even stronger. Then, slowly, the pale pink bud began to open…

*** Five months go by***

Houji was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair, with his hands behind his head, napping. He rocked back and forth in his chair, letting the early morning breeze blow back his hair. The sounds of Kaho hitting Sakura from behind the house could be heard, and also Sakura's shrieks of pain. He smiled. Soon, the child would be born, and he'd have his money. Soon, he thought. Very soon. He let out a snicker, thinking about how angry Eriol, Yamazaki, and Terada had been. Not that they hadn't suspected it. As soon as Sakura had discovered Kidkoume, he had contacted Meiling and Kaho. And, they came over to help make Sakura's life a living hell. Kidkoume was now lying in a ditch somewhere, probably dead. Houji glanced down at his wallet in his lap, open, and the corner of a picture of his sister hanging half out.

"Soon, Kotori. Soon you will have the medicines you need." He whispered. He stood up, pocketing the wallet. The porch door swung open. Yamazaki leaned against the frame, holding his arm. Houji smirked.

"What do you want, cripple?" Yamazaki glared at Houji's choice of words.

"Kaho and Meiling are going somewhere." He spat. Houji kneed Yamazaki in the stomach.

"Really, did no one teach you manners?" He asked, pushing Yamazaki put of the way to get inside. Yamazaki's legs gave away, and he fell down onto the floor of the porch. Houji laughed, continuing inside. Yamazaki let out a small moan.

"Come on, Li. Hurry up and save the day." He whispered, before doing something he had never done before. He let the darkness claim him.

***

"When are you guys going to pay me?" Houji whined, as he, Kaho, and Meiling sat around the coffee table, smoking. "I mean, I'm the one who knocked Eriol, Terada, _and _Yamazaki out of the way so you guys could stay here. I deserve SOME pay!" He continued. Kaho put her cigarette out on him.

"Chill. You'll get your cash soon." Meiling said. Houji rubbed the spot where he had been burned, and trudged out of the room. 

"We have days until she is ready. Then we can take her to her father, and retrieve the key to the vault." Kaho whispered. Meiling shrugged.

"The cops are going to be on to us soon. We should get the blessing soon, and then we can deal with Sakura." Meiling thought out loud. Kaho nodded.

"Houji can take care of the little knights in banged up armor. Why don't we go tomorrow?" Kaho planned out. Meiling nodded.

"That sounds good. We can catch a red eye there."

"Great. I'll go get the tickets."

***

Meiling and Kaho stood outside of the temple, arm in arm. They were only one month away from inheriting the fortune. Kaho smiled, and they entered the temple.

The sun filtered in through the colored glass in the ceiling, so high up even the most powerful bird would have a hard time reaching it. Xian and the rest of the Li and Xin families stood in the center of the temple, surrounded by the sacred circles of tiles on the floor. These pictures formed by the tiles told the ancient stories of the Li and Xin ancestors.

Xu stepped out of the circles.

"We were expecting you." She said, her voice flying up and away. Kaho grinned, but Meiling remained sober. Meiling walked forward, and Kaho followed suit. They stepped into the circles. They were about to be blessed by Xian.

This blessing was the equivalent of being deified. Kaho and Meiling would become immortal; the descendants of everyone in this room would worship them. Plus, they'd be rich. Rich enough to take over Asia. It seemed like a silly plan, however they were achieving it, weren't they?

As Xian pulled Meiling into the center of the temple, Kaho felt nervousness and fear boil up inside of her. She watched as blue light surrounded Xian's hands, and then Meiling. And just as the blessing upon Meiling was about to be finished…

"STOP!" The temple doors burst open and there was Syaoran Li, panting, holding up his old sword. He was covered in mud and who knows what else. Xian looked at Meiling.

"You told me he was-" He was cut off as Kaho emitted an orange light from her hands. She smacked them together, and an orange blast hit Syaoran squarely. Meiling formed a red energy ball, and threw it like a baseball that you couldn't catch at Syaoran. He dodged this one, and quickly formed a temporary emerald shield. It reflected another blast from Kaho, but was so weak from his lack of supporting energy to block Meiling's ki balls. 

Her first one made the shield break, and her second one hit Syaoran. Syaoran concentrated his energy on his sword, and swung at Meiling and Kaho. The emerald ki flew off like water, and hit Kaho in the face. She cried out like a dying cat, and sank to her knees crying. Meiling smirked, and flew up into the air. Syaoran followed suit. 

"Well, just like old times, right?" He said. Meiling glared.

"Don't try it. I'm not going to fall for you again!" She shrieked, and sent a wave of ruby light at him. He flew to the side, and the red light hit a stained glass circular window. The colored glass shattered. Syaoran ignored it, and used the opening to fire a ki blast at Meiling. It almost knocked her out of the air, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. She regained her composure, and released her specialty. It was an attack called; 'Spirit Shriek' and it not only damaged the victim, but also put them under a curse, making them hurt themselves. Syaoran backed right into a wall, and spun around. The blast hit the wall, and reflected right back to Meiling. She put up a shield that would absorb it, and then cornered Syaoran. 

They landed on the top floor, which was really kind of like a shelf surrounding the edges of the temple. Syaoran stood up, and held his sword in front of him. Meiling charged with a dagger. She threw it at him, and he jumped aside. It caught onto his black tee shirt, and he was pinned to the wall. He made frantic attempts to free himself, but to no avail. Meiling chuckled.

"Just like old times, huh?" She asked. He looked up, anger surging through him. While Meiling was laughing, he freed himself and grabbed her. He swung her around, and she landed with the shattered stained glass window behind her. Syaoran was hovering over her, breathing heavily. 

"Just like old times, huh?" He whispered. At the exact same time, they drew their weapons. Meiling with a gun, and Syaoran with his old sword. Meiling laughed maniacally. 

"You think a sword is going to beat me-"

"I'm going to give you one chance, Meiling." He said. Outside, it started to pour. Because Meiling was practically hanging out of the enormous stained glass window, she was quickly soaked. She shook her head.

"Why do you think you'll beat me! I mean, Houji'll kill Sakura once the kid is born, he'll give me 'n Kaho the inheritance…"

Syaoran had had enough. He released his grip on Meiling. She smirked, and pushed away. He gasped.

"No!" He cried out. He watched helplessly as Meiling fell fifty plus feet, and into the marsh surrounding the temple. "No…" He sobbed. Meiling might've been messed up, and she might've been out to kill for herself, but she was still his cousin. Syaoran pondered the thought of jumping off right then and there. But he had better things to do. He turned around, and jumped off the landing to the bottom floor of the temple. The cops were there, and Kaho was being led out. A cop turned to Syaoran. Syaoran opened his mouth, but Xian covered his mouth.

"I have already explained everything. Now, I believe you have a hospital to get to."

Syaoran smiled gratefully, turned, dropped his sword, and darted out the entrance.

***

"…I think my water broke." The original four were sitting at the kitchen table, while Houji was sitting in the dining room, reading a book. The statement smashed the silence. Yamazaki looked up, his eyes actually open! Although now the black bruise around it was even more obvious. Terada let a gasp escape his cut lips. Eriol instantly ran out of the kitchen and into the dining. He knew what needed to be done. With the sudden energy that only emergencies can bring, he grabbed Houji by the shirt, ignoring the pain in his body. Meanwhile, Terada and Yamazaki helped Sakura out the door, and into the car. The rather pleasant sounds of Eriol beating the total crap out of Houji could be heard. Yamazaki turned on the car, and Eriol came rushing out. He jumped into the back seat with Sakura, and held her as she bit her lips in pain, tears streaming down her face.

'Is this all a dream? How did I find the sudden strength in me?' Eriol thought, barely aware of himself as the three men pulled Sakura out of the car, and into the emergency room. Somehow, she was found a bed. Somehow, hours later, Eriol was slumped in a hard waiting room chair, exhausted. Yamazaki had put two chairs together, and was snoring away, while Terada meditated. The waiting room, other than that, was empty. A silence had settled throughout the hospital, and now, Eriol almost wished for noise. Anything to distract him

Suddenly, Eriol's almost wish came true as a familiar figure shot through the waiting room, and into the ER. Eriol heard screaming.

Sakura had gone into labor. But, her lover, the father of her child, was no where to be found. She felt tears brimming her emerald eyes. It almost felt as though… no one loved her. She knew that this wasn't true, but it sure felt like it could be. 

She shut her eyes, as she pushed harder and harder. Then- a cool hand slipped into hers, and suddenly she relaxed.

"I'm so proud of you." The owner of the hand that had slipped into hers whispered. Sakura opened her eyes thinking it was Eriol…

"Syaoran?!" She shrieked. His hair was messy, he had several cuts on his face, his clothes were tattered, and he had smudges of dirt all over him… but it was definitely Syaoran. She looked around the room, only to see nurses and doctors smiling, crying a bit. She felt her face flush. One doctor handed her the child.

"It's a girl." He whispered. Sakura started crying with happiness, and Syaoran even let a few tears slip down his face. Sakura held the baby close, and pulled Syaoran closer. He hugged them both tightly.

"Rose." They both whispered, staring down at the child, into her emerald eyes. 

__

The End

Tell me if ya want an epilogue. Ciao!^^


End file.
